Lucky Paper Stars
by Business of Misery
Summary: They fought more than the got along, but at the end of the day they both knew the truth. No matter how much pain they suffered, they suffered together. Daryl/OC. Pre end of the world. *Prequel to "A Thousand Paper Cranes."
1. Prologue

Fate had never been kind to Daryl and Merle Dixon. They were dealt a hand of which neither of them could win. Merle had always been subject to trouble; he'd brought home a trophy in the form of a cruiser at age 15, to no surprise of his family. The boy was subject to fights in school, being lashed at for his family and their values and following the remarks with a fist to the temple of the attacker. Merle felt it was justified, though his parents didn't show any sign of caring that their eldest son spent so much of his time in and out of trouble with the law.

Daryl told his brother on several occasions that he needed to straighten his act, to stop stealing and fighting and form a better future. Merle didn't hear or didn't care. His brother was the good one- not him. Sure, Daryl had the same hot temper that Merle exhibited, though the younger Dixon tended not to fight so harshly and had never stolen anything bigger than a piece of fruit, which incidentally was the exact thing that led him to Evangeline.

Daryl was quiet. He almost always listened to his parents, regardless of the fact that they were bad-mouthed and ruthless people. He longed to get away from them and often wondered if that were the reason Merle got into trouble; if that was Merle's way of getting out of the house for a while. Daryl had spent much of his childhood listening to the sounds of arguing from the small bedroom he shared with Merle, when the older boy was home. Daryl would sit on the dust covered rug in the middle of the floor and did what most children his age did. He watched Discovery on the tiny off-color television or teach himself how to make little mouse traps from matchbooks and paper clips. He was a natural, always envisioning that someday he would climb the mountains and live with Merle in a tree house.

When Mr. and Mrs. Dixon weren't arguing, a rare occurrence that the whole town knew about, the family spent time spread out. Daryl stayed outside, keeping to himself when Merle was gone. When his brother was home, the boys would climb trees and get covered in dirt. Daryl often worried about going back inside, what kind of world he would walk into. There were often times when his parents would be so intoxicated that they could actually stand one another; other times, Daryl became subject to their harsh language and behaviors.

The Dixon brothers had never known love, having no one to care for them besides one another. Their father made a routine of lashing out at them in every aspect he could. Merle was never there when Daryl lay in a crumbled heap on the floor, hands over his head and wondering what exactly he'd done wrong. Sometimes he thought it were because he looked so much like his mother or that his father blamed him for his mother's death. Rather this was true, Daryl would never know. There were days when Daryl would find his escape in a large oak tree in the middle of the woods not too far off from the house, where he would watch the sun set and tend to the bruises on his back and sides.

After the house fire that in turn took Mrs. Dixon from them, Daryl became an errand boy for his father. Merle would accompany him most days, but the older Dixon was too often taken to juvenile centers anymore for him to be of service. Daryl would go from building to building, pausing to talk to some of the townsfolk who all seemed to know one another. His favorite place was the farmer's market, where the sun was always shining and the people were always happy. Mrs. Applegate, an elderly woman who ran a veggie stand, always gave Daryl a bag of potatoes in exchange for a story.

It was in the farmer's market when Daryl committed his first crime and met Evangeline Young. He was thirteen years old and swore up and down that the old man, who was going blind anyway, wouldn't notice if he took an extra apple. The old man sat behind the stand with his hands in his lap, petting a matted old cat that was missing patches of his fur. Georgie Polson talked animatedly with his hands to the old man, trying his best to distract the man from Daryl. Georgie was one of the only kids in the school that would talk to Daryl. They weren't really friends- Daryl never had any _good _friends before. But Georgie was the closest thing Daryl had and he was glad to take it. The red-haired boy was a bad influence, but nothing beyond what Merle already was. Daryl eyed the red fruit from where it sat right in front of him, piled together in a wicker basket. A small sign above the basket read "50 cents" in uneven, shaky letters. The ten year old eyed the old man one split second more before his hand darted out and he shoved two bright red apples into the burlap sack over his shoulder. Georgie caught a glance of Daryl and a grin split across his face.

"You shouldn't steal." A small, mousy voice interrupted Daryl's focus on Georgie. He wheeled around, ready to throw a fist like Merle told him he should do when people don't know how to mind their own business. He stopped himself short when he realized that he was face to face with a little girl no older than 10. She had her hands on her hips and stood very proudly, like a superhero. Brown curls lay softly on her shoulders and she was dressed simply in a green t-shirt and denim jeans. Daryl scoffed at the little girl and ignored her. "You know what people say about your family, Dixon?" The little girl spat. At the harsh comment, Daryl felt a growl in his throat and wanted to strangle her. The girl's soft green eyes moved over his face as he stared intensely at her.

"Don't talk about my family." He spat back at her. She didn't flinch and Daryl was confused by her soft expression. Without another word, the girl leaned forward and set four quarters down on the table in front of the elderly man, who took no notice of the conversation. Georgie, however, scowled at the little girl.

"Back off, half-pint." Georgie mustered up all his height and attempted to intimidate the girl to no avail.

"I'm not talkin' to you, Georgie Polson." The girl didn't look away from Daryl but held her gaze on his eyes. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable in her presence. "And I'm not sayin' nothing about your family. I just think you ought to keep on being the good Dixon brother, that's all." A small smile erupted on her face and she reached out a hand in offering. Daryl stared at it for a second, hesitating, before slowly taking her hand in his. Her tiny palm fit in his just about right. He was amazed at the softness of her pale skin.

"I'm Evangeline Young. Most people call me Marie 'cause it's my middle name." The girl retracted her hand slowly and waited for a reply.

"Daryl." He spoke slowly, eyeing the girl with suspicion.

"Nice to meet you, Daryl Dixon. I got to be goin' now." With that, Evangeline Young disappeared, leaving Daryl Dixon staring off in disbelief.


	2. Retaining Walls

Never before in his life did Daryl Dixon meet such a wild girl. Evangeline was the loudest, most talkative girl he ever knew- not that he knew many girls anyway. It was odd, everyone thought, that at fifteen Daryl had never so much as had a girlfriend. Evangeline teased him about it relentlessly and was proud to say she, at twelve ("and a half!") had already been on two dates. They weren't really dates because none of the guys that were appropriate for her to be dating were old enough to drive yet, but they'd come to her house and taken her to the movies all the same. Daryl rolled his eyes as she talked on and on in the way that girls do and suddenly he was reminded of why he never talked to them in the first place.

"Would you shut up, Marie?" Merle practically yelled from the bottom of the stairs. The girl stood at the top, where she could see Daryl's older brother. He had reached adulthood and was growing irritable by the day. Daryl watched the two bicker from his place on his bed. He felt uneasy, but pushed the feeling away, subtly holding a hand on his knee where he could feel a bruise beginning to form. A part of him wanted to confide in his friend, but there was no way she could understand. Instead, he pretended not to notice the pain in every step as he made his way over to where Evangeline was cursing down at Merle. Darly noticed something strange about Merle's appearance but didn't question. Rather, he grabbed the girl by the arm and yanked her back into the bedroom.

"Stop that." Daryl scolded her, shoving the tiny girl in front of him. The stairs creaked as Merle made his way up them and stopped at the landing.

"Tell your girlfriend to shut up. I'll put her in her goddamn place if she keeps it up like that." Merle glared through the open door at the girl.

"Didn't your mama ever tell you not to talk like that Merle Dixon? Shame on you for takin' the Lord's name in vein!" Evangeline rose to her feet, her cheeks flushed red in anger. Merle simply laughed at her religious behavior and stalked down the hallway to the bathroom. Daryl felt his body go cold at her words and shut the door behind him, facing her slowly. She stared at him with confusion written across her face.

"Did I say somethin' wrong?" A sad expression waved her face as Daryl sat next to her, watching out the window that overlooked the back yard. The grass was dead and overgrowing the broken chain fence.

"Mom died when we were kids." Daryl shrugged, making it off as though it weren't such a big deal. Evangeline didn't buy it, but looked down at her sock-clad feet.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "My dad left when Joseph was born." She looked up at Daryl, who slowly turned away from the window to look at her. He felt silly, confiding in and befriending a little girl who was so much younger than he. Still, she was the only real friend he had, and for that he was grateful. Even his friend Georgie didn't want much to do with him ever since that day he met Evangeline. When she'd left, he told Georgie he wasn't stealing for him anymore and the two hadn't really talked since.

"Maybe your dad can marry my mom and we can be brother and sister." Evangeline piped, suddenly cheerful. Daryl was glad to have her as a friend- she always knew how to brighten a mood or make a topic change at just the right time. Daryl nodded, not really soaking in her cheerfulness but being thankful for it all the same. Somewhere in the house, a small clock chimed.

"I have to go, Daryl. We got church tomorrow and mom will kill me if I get home too late. I'll come over tomorrow and we can go into town or something." The girl smiled widely down at Daryl, who nodded and stood in front of her. The girl crooked her head upon seeing a mark on his shoulder, but said nothing as he turned towards her.

"Let me walk you, it gets dangerous outside." With that, Daryl followed the girl down the steps and out the front door. Mr. Dixon sat on the couch, watching them silently. Daryl paid him no mind and slipped past without a word to his father. Evangeline skipped happily in front of him in the childish way she always had. He watched her, small limbs moving fluidly in front of him.

Evangeline was the only person that made Daryl uncomfortable anymore. She was happy despite the fact that Daryl knew she had it rough. It may not have been as harsh as his life. He didn't know what happened behind closed doors. They didn't talk much about each other's families besides what was talked about in the town and liked to keep it that way. Daryl knew Evangeline had no father and her mother was the religious type, obscurely opposite from Daryl's own parents. Her young brother, Joseph, was seven now and just as chipper as she was. Daryl couldn't figure out how the happiness filled her so much and thought to himself that maybe the presence of God in their lives gave it to them. Daryl pushed it aside and focused on the dark lines in the partitions of the sidewalk.

The streetlights had come on along the sidewalks, signaling the end of Saturday. Evangeline slowed her pace, twirling in circles and smiling back at Daryl. He shook his head at her, thinking of his own family and suddenly felt enraged that they couldn't be whatever it was that Evangeline had.

"Eva, slow down." He yelled after her, hands tucked in his pockets. She paused underneath a light and he thought she looked like a movie star. Daryl caught up to her and she walked slowly by his side, humming to herself.

"You're a good friend, Daryl." The sudden statement made Daryl jump. He contemplated her words, unable to come up with a response. They'd known each other for two years and the girl had never shown any signs of being mushy. He liked that about her- she wasn't the mushy type and enjoyed climbing trees and didn't mind when she got grass stains on the knees of her jeans. She was one of the few people Daryl could stand being around.

They finally reached the street where the Young family lived. Her house was slightly larger than Daryl's, though he didn't pay any attention to it. In two years, Daryl had never gone inside the white house- he hadn't even made it past the fence of the front yard. Evangeline would wave to him and run past the gate and into the front door, shutting it forcefully behind her.

Tonight, Evangeline slowed to a near stop as they reached her home. She stood next to the gate, her fingertips brushing the pointed tops. Daryl had never seen her look so awkward.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Daryl." She didn't look at him. Her shoes shuffled a bit beneath her as she tried to muster up a proper goodbye. Daryl looked at the front door of the house. It was made of heavy wood and had a small glass window in the top portion.

"Don't go being all girly on me." Daryl mumbled. A face appeared in the window above the door, watching them. He studied it for a short period before realizing that it was an older woman, perhaps in her forties.

"Listen, Daryl." Evangeline looked up, dropping her hand to her side. She took a step towards him and rests her hand on his shoulder. Daryl stiffened at the touch and broke his gaze from the door. She was staring at him hardly, concern in her eyes.

"If you ever need anything, you come talk to me. Promise that okay?" The intensity of her stare reminded him much of the first time they'd met. He pondered for a moment rather she had possibly seen the scars on his back and shoulders, but the thought was interrupted by the loud sound of a heavy door swinging open.

"Marie!" The woman's voice was not harsh, yet some intimidation was evident. Daryl studied the woman, forgetting that Evangeline was before him with her hand rested on his shoulder. Her hair was much lighter than Evangeline's, a strawberry blonde that was mangled behind her head in a loose bun. Several strands fell down beside her head and in her face, giving her the appearance of not having seen daylight in months. Her eyes were dark and stared hard at the young girl. She crossed her arms and swiveled her head to look at Daryl. Recognition caught in her eyes and she frowned, nodding once at him.

"Who's this?" Her voice was lighter, yet the tone did not seem to change.

"This's Daryl, Mom." Evangeline moved her hand and unlocked the gate. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She pushed the gate open and closed it securely behind her. Daryl watched them vanish behind the heavy door before turning back down the street.

* * *

The door closed abruptly, slicing through the sight Evangeline had on Daryl. She turned towards her mother, her hands at her sides. The woman simply stared at her coldly, her lips pursed in a disapproving scowl. Before Evangeline could open her mouth, she felt a stinging sensation on the left side of her face that brought tears to her eyes.

"That Dixon boy is no good! That family is full of sinners and I'll not have my heavenly daughter toiling with the likes of them." The woman brought her arm down and stared down at her daughter, who held the side of her face. Evangeline tried her hardest to hold back the tears.

"He's a good boy, Mama. He doesn't do nothin' bad." Evangeline did not look up at her mother. She didn't attempt to move.

"Lead me not into temptation, but deliver us from evil." The older woman knelt down beside her daughter and held the back of her head, forcing the young girl to look into the woman's eyes. They were cold, unforgiving.

"He isn't evil. He's my friend." Evangeline murmured, fear locking itself in her. Her mother's scowl turned to a twisted growl and her hand fisted, bringing strands of Evangeline's hair into it. She pulled hard, yanking the girl downward and guiding her through the living room, into the kitchen. She dropped the young girl on the linoleum and spun on her heel. She grabbed a book from the kitchen table and knelt back down beside the now crying girl.

"You are not to see that boy anymore." Without a moment's hesitation, she slapped the book harshly across the girl's face. "You hear me? Lead me not," _thwack, thwack. _Evangeline whimpered, feeling the sting on her face and her back. "Into temptation!"_ thwack _"But deliver us from evil!" _thwack._

Evangeline felt herself being lifted from the floor by a force on her arm but did not look at the woman's face. She felt herself be shoved harshly, her side hitting a wall before being submerged in the darkness. She opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the darkness and found that she was standing in her bedroom. She shrank, her back against the door, listening to her mother cross the house and enter her own room. Moments later came a soft knock. She stood and pulled it open slowly.

"I hear Mama shouting. Are you okay?" The young boy of seven stood in his pajamas, a teddy bear clung to his chest. She ushered him in and closed the door, saying nothing. Evangeline sat back down and Joseph hugged her. She did not move, but watched him retreat to his own bedroom. The house fell in eerie silence.

* * *

Daryl waited for Evangeline in the same place he always did. The sun had started to go down and Evangeline did not show her face. The elderly man, who Daryl had come to know as Mr. Thomson, closed the stand and stood on the other side of the table, watching Daryl.

"Where's the girl today, son?" Daryl looked over his shoulder at the man and shrugged. It was unusual that she would simply not show up. Mr. Thompson patted his shoulder and turned to pack his things for the evening. Daryl paid no mind to the man and stood fully; stretching the arm he'd been leaning on.

Down the street was the normal route Daryl and Evangeline often took to get to Daryl's house. A left would lead them to the small, two story building with peeling paint and missing panes of glass. Daryl vaguely remembered a bay window that once overlooked the yard being broken during a fight between his father and Merle. The thought churned his stomach.

A right on that road would lead to the school, where Daryl and Evangeline would run off to when Daryl knew his father would be hostile; it was the last thing he wanted Evangeline to see. It was bad enough that there were rumors, worse that they were true. Daryl did not want her to see how bad they really were, so he opted to drag her to the playground where she would sit on the swing or play hopscotch on the basketball courts.

Daryl did not go left; he didn't go right either. Instead, he followed the main road a little longer, passing several stores and faces of those who had just gotten off work. The little white house stuck out from where it sat down the road. He stopped several yards down, where he could see a small red car as it parked just outside the gate. Two doors opened and Daryl watched as Helen Young stepped out, her navy blue dress swinging just above her ankles. Joseph emerged, dressed equally as well. He stepped forward, quickly and quietly as Evangeline stepped from the car. A yellow flower bloomed from the depths of her dark curls, matching the sundress that flitted gently around her knees. She caught his eye with a sad look and he noticed purple marks on her skin at her bicep and cheekbone. His heart leapt at the realization that something was terribly long. Helen stopped walking, ushering her children to get inside. Evangeline looked at Daryl sadly before taking Joseph's hand and leading him into the house.

Helen, however, approached Daryl. Her nose held high, she smirked down at him with a discusting satisfaction in her eye.

"Marie doesn't want you around here anymore. Our family doesn't associate with trash." With that, Helen turned on her heel and disappeared, leaving Daryl speechless.

He made it home in record time and locked the door to his and Merle's bedroom; not that it mattered, as Merle would not return either.


	3. Sickness

The room was quiet as darkness fell over the town. Daryl didn't bother making himself food. He heard the sounds of his father as he left for the bar, a typical routine the drunken man often took. The door remained locked and he paid no attention to the fact that Merle did not crawl into bed. Daryl spotted the moon over the ledge of his window, wide and white in the sky. The clouds rolled through the air, covering the stars and whatever else hung in the sky. Daryl leaned against the wall, hands behind his head and contemplating the loss of his friend.

The expression, the satisfaction, across Helen's face was enough to make him nauseous. He could see the look on Evangeline's face too; the pain and sorrow that filled her was evident. There was no mistaking that the desire for Daryl to be removed from Evangeline's life was not that of her own. This made Daryl sicker. What he wouldn't give to see that wretched woman-

A knock on Daryl's door broke his thoughts. His father was certainly not on the other side. Daryl stood slowly, unlocking the door so that Merle could come into his room. The door opened and a small sliver of light protruded into the room, a moment of blindness crossing his vision. The figure on the other side was slim and feminine- definitely not Merle. Daryl blinked the spots out of his eyesight.

"The front door was unlocked…" The shy, meek voice broke the silence that had met Daryl's ears for the past hours. Evangeline didn't finish speaking, but passed Daryl to sit on Merle's abandoned bed. Daryl stood at the window next to her.

"What are you doin' here?" Daryl glanced at her in the corner of his eye.

"You're my friend, Daryl. Mama doesn't get it. She thinks you're a sinner."

"Well maybe I am." A sudden wave of anger swirled in Daryl's mind. Evangeline's lack of self-reliance and refusal to stand up to her mother was maddening. "Go home, Eva."

Evangeline didn't move, but sat motionless on the twin sized mattress, watching Daryl, who refused to look at her in turn.

"You ain't nothing, Daryl Dixon. You're rotten and full of yourself sometimes, but you ain't a sinner." Evangeline pulled a piece of paper from a pile at the foot of Merle's bed, ripping it into strips.

"Your mama don't want you here. You ain't got no reason to be. You got friends, Joseph. You got church and your mama." Daryl turned back to her, pointing his finger her direction. Evangeline did not look up from her lap. Daryl dropped his hand and studied her. She was not intimidated by his anger; this in turn usually made him more angry, though for some reason tonight was different. The girl held up her hand and pressed something into his. He studied it for a second. She had folded the strip of paper into a three dimensional star.

"It's a paper star. They're supposed to give you luck." Evangeline watched Daryl turn the paper over in his hand before slipping it into his pocket.

"You need to go." Daryl sighed heavily. Evangeline didn't budge. He watched her for a second before noticing the purple on her face once more. He sat down next to her, studying the spot on her face. "Where that come from?" He motioned her face, to which Evangeline simply stared back at him. She didn't speak for a moment and Daryl felt anger grow inside him once more.

"I'm askin' you a question, dammit." He kept his voice low, trying to avoid raising his voice. She finally looked him full in the face, her eyes soft.

"I'll tell if you will." Her voice was airy, silent and filled with pain. Daryl could feel it in his chest. His heart became heavy. The twelve year old next to him was more adult than his own father; she was grown up, just like he was. Daryl nodded.

"Mama thinks I been sinnin'." Evangeline fumbled with her fingers. "She thinks you been makin' me sin. I told her she was wrong." Heat crept into Daryl's face as he processed her words. Embarrassment shrouded over him. "She uses the Bible like a weapon. I don't just mean with words." Evangeline's words became more fumbled, slower and strung out, like speaking was causing her physical pain. "Sometimes she just gets a little carried away. Like she's mad at the world and we're all she's got to take it out on."

Daryl felt a heavy weight on his shoulders as he watched a tear slip from the corner of her eye. He fought the urge to wipe it away. Instead, he turned away from her.

"My dad's not really the fathering type, okay?" Daryl spoke with his voice low. He didn't speak any more, but left it up to her interpretation.

"I saw your shoulder yesterday." Evangeline reached out, touching the sleeve of his shirt. He tore his arm away from her hand, sending a cold look her way. She bit her bottom lip, but her hand remained in the air.

"Ain't nothing you need to worry about." Daryl scowled at her, refusing her gaze.

"Daryl." Evangeline spoke loudly, breaking the quiet ease that had rested over them. Daryl did not move. The girl rested her hand on his shoulder once more and peeled back the edge of his sleeve. A scar curved his shoulder blade. It had been there a long time, but had not completely healed over. She resisted the urge to gasp and forced Daryl's body to turn towards her. She didn't say anything, but the two stared one another down intensely. Several minutes passed without a word between the two of them.

"I have to go home, Daryl." The softness of her voice made Daryl jump. "I'll come back tomorrow, if you want."

Daryl did not answer her. In his silent reply, she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Daryl saw the sidewalk beyond the window and watched a slim, female figure as it passed. Daryl felt in his pocket and withdrew the tiny paper star, setting it on the dresser where it lay alone and undisturbed.

* * *

When morning finally came, Daryl found that he had no desire to attend school. He stayed home, wondering vaguely what had happened to Merle. He was more than likely in trouble once more, which did not surprise Daryl in the least. Around noon, the teenager made his way down the steps towards the kitchen. He was met with a thick tension and a wave of a stench that made him nearly choke. He was used to the smell by now- it was one that he had become accustomed to. He winced slightly when he rounded the corner and saw his father. The man was bent over the island of the small kitchen, his head low and eyes very intently staring at the swirling patters of the counter top.

"Why ain't you at school, boy?" The man's voice gave him the appearance that he had been gargling marbles. Daryl eyed the bottle and glass on the counter and deduced that his father was, once again, drunk. His better instinct told him to run upstairs and lock the door, but he knew better. He'd tried it once. _Once. _He dismissed the very idea and stood tall, mentally preparing himself for whatever his father would say.

"Didn't feel like it." Daryl didn't move past the doorway. The closer he made himself, the bigger a target he would become. Instead, he stayed put where he was. The man looked up at Daryl with wavy, unfocused eyes. He let out a throaty halfhearted laugh and pushed himself up, nearly knocking himself over on the bar stool.

"Merle ain't comin' back." He choked out, taking a drink of whatever mixture he'd put into his glass. Daryl didn't know what it was his father drank, but it was nothing he cared for. He didn't want anything to do with it. "He left you by yourself." Another throaty laugh erupted from the man's throat, and with it a wave of alcohol penetrated Daryl's nostrils.

"He's just in trouble, 's all." Daryl looked to the side, avoiding the man's gaze and staring purposefully at the wall. The man sat up more fully and made his way over to Daryl after finishing his glass. He stopped only a step away and Daryl was forced to recognize his height.

"That girl been around a lot. What's her name, Mary, Marie?" The man smirked down at his son, but Daryl refused to give him the satisfaction of his glance.

"It's Evangeline." Daryl suppressed a cough that threatened to break. He closed his eyes briefly as his father spoke again.

"Pretty thing. She fifteen?" Daryl caught the look of his father's face. Sickness overcame him and he had to force down whatever it was that threatened to come up. "I could go for somethin' like that. Those young girls always got smooth skin and the tightest-"

"Don't talk about her like that!" He spat at his father. Daryl felt heat rise to his cheeks and could no longer hold back his anger. "She's twelve and you even think of touchin' her and I'll kill you!" Daryl stared hard into the man's eyes. The laughter had vanished from them, replaced by anger at the teen's defense. In any other situation, Daryl would have felt instant regret for saying anything even remotely offending to the larger man, but something made him proud for his words.

"Don't mouth off at me, boy!" Daryl's father grabbed his son by the front of his shirt, shoving him backwards and sending him toppling to the floor. Daryl's teeth pressed together and he was met with a strong pressure pressing down on his shoulder. He bit back the urge to yell out and was released, only to find himself picked back up on his feet. "Bring your little friend over here and she'll see _exactly_ what I'm talkin' about." The threat stung Daryl's ear, but was short lived as he toppled once more onto the harsh wooden floor. A sharp kick to Daryl's ribs reinforced the threat and Daryl found himself once again alone as his father slammed the shut behind him.

Daryl sat up slowly, the pain in his ribs being only a small reminder. They would heal, as his other wounds tended to. There were many times worse than that, where he'd found himself bleeding from lacerations on his back, or be tending to cigarette burns on his arms. He found his way into the bathroom, ignoring the sting in his side with each step. His reflection revealed a bruise on his temple where he'd fallen. None of the wounds would be permanent; the only thing that seemed to stick was the idea of his father doing something-anything- to his twelve year old friend. Daryl became physically ill, removing the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He dropped beside the bathtub, one arm swung over it with his eyes shut. What felt like hours passed before the bathroom door opened just an inch in silence. A watchful eye trained on Daryl, who's head was lolled over uncomfortably.

* * *

**_A/n: Daryl's father makes me sick. It's revealed in 'Home' (season 3) that the Dixons' father was abusive, so I decided to make him be the biggest dick I could come up with. His pedopheliac nature just makes me hate him more. If you're wondering, that isn't part of the storyline in TWD, that bit was made up for this story._**

**_Also, thanks to reviewers and readers! I love getting reviews; it encourages me to write more and update sooner!_**


	4. Children of God

Daryl jolted awake, his body breaking the stiff, corpselike state it had been awkwardly positioned in. The fluorescent lights above him and the stone cold texture of the bath tub reminded him that he was, in fact, still on the bathroom floor. Images of the nightmare blurred like watercolor paint in the back of his vision but clung there. His father's face shoved its way there, a mangled smile on his face. Beyond his blurry vision, he saw Evangeline: innocent, looking back at him curiously with sadness and concern in his eyes. He tried to push the blurry vision out of his mind, desperate to forget the nightmare as it made its way into the deepest recesses of his mind.

However, Daryl found that the blurred depiction of Evangeline would not falter. He blinked, the blurred image of the twelve year old became more focused and Daryl realized that she was not a creation of his imagination, but rather reality. The girl sat across from him on the floor, her legs tucked underneath herself, her bright eyes trained on him intensely. She didn't speak to him, but watched carefully.

Daryl moved carefully, each of his limbs protesting with the slightest ache with his movements. She shuffled slightly, her hands splayed out on the floor to hold him up. He sat up fully, rubbing the back of his sore neck and feeling the bones in his back cracking with each subtle movement. Evangeline looked at him carefully and Daryl realized that it must be fairly late for her to be in his home. She seemed to answer his silent question when the plain look on her face broke into a slight smile.

"I told Mama I was taking Joseph to the park after school. It's only four o'clock." She drew on the patterned tiles with her index finger, creating imaginary lines. "I came to see if you wanted to go climb the oak tree." Evangeline's innocence angered Daryl very suddenly. She was a kind girl and had never done wrong to anyone. He was terrified to think that at any moment, his father could push through the door and do something terrible to her. Daryl got to his feet in a hurry and grabbed her by her wrist, yanking her forcefully to her feet.

"You need to leave. And don't come back." He opened the bathroom door and felt much less claustrophobic than he had before. He shoved her past the mantle, anger overwhelming any rational thought. Evangeline yanked her arm away from Daryl, who stared her down intensely.

"Quit tellin' me what to do, Daryl Dixon. You ain't my Mama." She rubbed the spot on her wrist where Daryl had grabbed her. The fifteen year old boy was filled with instant regret. At that moment, of all moments throughout that entire day, Daryl's father chose then to open the front door to the small house and storm into the living room. Daryl shoved Evangeline forcefully into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

"You need to stay in here. Don't come out until I tell you so, no matter wha's goin' on out there." Daryl helped the small girl into the bathtub, where she sat curled in the fetal position. He did his best to hide her through the shower curtain.

"Daryl!" His father yelled for him. The anger and drunken slur of his voice was enough that Daryl knew he was in for it. Whatever he'd done, whatever imaginary crime he'd committed, he was going to be punished for it. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway. His father waited for him in the living room, taking his usual seat on the tattered couch that served as the only seating in the room. He had on a dirty white tank top, smeared with grease. The man spit into a can and set it on the floor with his hazy eyes trained on Daryl.

"Wha'dda you want?" Daryl bit his tongue. Whatever he was going to do, he hoped he would do quickly and be gone. The last thing Daryl wanted was for Evangeline to see. Daryl' father stood, taking sideways steps towards his youngest son.

Merle was gone- of that Daryl had finally accepted. He wasn't coming back; not that he could really say he blamed the older son. Part of Daryl still hated him: he left his brother behind and now their father had half the punching bags he was used to, and Daryl wasn't sure he could handle taking in what both of them had endured. Not that Merle ever acted like he noticed anyway…

A burning sensation on his collarbone jerked the teenager into reality. He gasped aloud as the cigarette butt fell to the ground. His hand flew to the sore spot on his shoulder and he pressed hard against it, willing the pain away.

"Don' talk to me that way." His father grabbed his shoulder, yanking him towards the staircase. In the corner of his eye, Daryl caught the bathroom door. It was slightly ajar and he could see a soft green eye watching him, helpless and afraid. Daryl wanted to tell her to run, to hide, but he couldn't risk it. His father let go of his shoulder only to lay a flat hand on the boy's back and shove him upwards on the staircase. Daryl tripped over the step in his distracted state, but caught himself. A boot cracked his back and Daryl felt the pain shoot up his spine.

"Git up." The gruff voice was commanding and full of hate. Daryl wondered to himself why his father had ever kept him and Merle around after their mother's death; it's not like he wanted them there to begin with. A sharp kick in his ribs reminded him of the life he was subject to. He scrambled, trying to get to his feet. The pain in his sides sent him back to the ground, earning him his father's laughter and another kick that was delivered to his hip bone. He crunched down on his back teeth, grinding them together and fighting the tears that stung his eyes.

It wasn't fair. Evangeline watched the boot swiftly smash into Daryl's sides. With each thud of the steel toes on his ribs, she felt hatred inside her boil. She wanted to strangle the man, but she knew her tiny frame would do no justice. The man was terrifying, looming over his own son like a caged animal. That's what he was, she decided. He was a caged animal, lost and unable to fend for himself and never quite able to understand the treatment he was given.

When Mr. Dixon vanished out the back door, where she watched him climb into a beat up truck, she flew from the bathroom and to Daryl's side. His sides were bruised and a large cut had split on his side. She bit back all the things she wanted to say about the horrible man, but told herself that God would not approve of such language.

Instead, she grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and held it over the small wound, soaking the blood into it. Daryl did not speak and did not look at her. His shame was evident and Evangeline knew Daryl well enough to know that he did not want attention drawn to it. Sadness filled her heart as the two sat at the bottom of the stairs in silence.

"Daryl…"

"Shut up." Daryl spat at her. He didn't want her sympathy. He didn't need her telling him how he should feel. "How many fuckin' times do I 'ave to tell you, leave?"

Anger filled his lungs with every breath. Daryl brought himself to his feet, his legs shaking from adrenaline and pain. Evangeline reached out, touching his shoulder. He flinched- not from pain, but from the very idea of being touched. He was the only person who'd ever laid a hand on him without causing pain.

"You don't need this." She frowned at the bruises that dotted him.

"This ain't nothin'." Daryl stated the fact, noticing her studying him.

"Move out, Daryl." It sounded so simple.

"Only place they'd take me is Riverview. Tha's thirty miles away. Can't go there." Daryl spit on the carpet, uncaring of manners anymore. His female companion paid no mind to his behavior. It was typical Daryl. Redneck, hot-headed Daryl.

He was her best friend.

* * *

Evangeline made it home before the darkness settled in, allowing her time to be home early as well as not cause Daryl any worry about her getting home on time. He could no longer walk her to her home without fear of her tyrannical mother.

However, when Evangeline opened the door, she found that she was greeted by the smiling face of Helen, who offered her a slice of cherry pie. She took it skeptically, sitting it on the dinner table. Joseph looked anxious from where he sat beside her. Helen did not eat her piece either.

"I saw you leaving that house, Marie."

A hard lump settled in her throat.

"Mama…" The girl didn't have time to speak.

"I told you to stay away from that boy. He's trash and a sinner. Now, I want you to go wash off that filth you picked up from him and meet me back in here." Evangeline did not move at first. "Go." The word was demanding and forceful.

Evangeline ran the brush through her hair, untangling the knots and reflecting over the events of the day. Daryl's sad, beaten body at the bottom of the stairs still plagued her, burning her heart. She couldn't let her mother take her away from him. Their friendship was the only thing that Daryl Dixon had. Take her from his life and he may go crazy. It was a firm belief that she held, even as she stepped out of the bathroom in her pajamas and slowly tiptoed towards the living room.

Her mother waited for her there. Joseph was already asleep by now, leaving the two alone in the dimly lit room. Evangeline noticed how her mother left on only the tall lamp beside the chair she sat in. The woman was holding a Bible, opened at a scripture the woman was mumbling to herself as she followed along with a long, slender finger.

The woman looked up at Evangeline as she entered the room. She closed the Bible after bookmarking the page and sat it beside her on the table. She held her head high and gestured for the girl to sit in the other chair. She did, slowly, keeping her eyes trained on her dictator. The woman studied her own aging hands for a mere moment before looking into the girl's eyes.

"You need to go pray, Evangeline." The woman said subtly. The comment was offhanded and would be regarded as saint like to anyone who did not know Helen Young. Horror panged in Evangeline's heart as her mother spoke and she rose immediately from her chair.

"Mama, you don't know him. He's a good boy. I saw somethin' today, Mama. He was hurtin'. His Daddy beat him-"

"Thou shalt beat him with the rod and shalt deliver his soul from Hell." The woman spoke evenly as though the scripture were pure fact.

"It ain't like that, Mama! He didn't do nothin'. His Daddy was drunk." Evangeline saw Daryl's face as she had seen it the day she'd asked about his scars. Her mother was quiet as though turning this fact over in her head. She gestured the girl to approach her. When the twelve year old was just in front of her, she slapped the side of her face. Her bony hands clenched her shoulders and dragged her towards a linen closet.

"Pray for forgiveness from the Lord. Tell him what you've done and pray that he will still show you His undying love." She shoved the girl into the closet and turned her around to look in her face. When the girl spoke, Helen felt a sudden twinge in her chest.

"God loves everybody, Mama. Even Daryl Dixon."


	5. Sweet Evangeline

Three days passed and Daryl had not heard from the twelve year old. He had just started to consider that she wasn't coming back. His mind traveled over the past few days and he wondered to himself if he should attempt to seek her out. There was no doubt in his mind that her mother was keeping tabs on her. He limped into the school when he was finally able to move himself about. He waltzed straight through the high school section. It was very clear that he wasn't coming back- not that it made much difference. Merle had dropped out when he was a sophomore, so why would Daryl do any different?

It still puzzled him to no end why that forsaken girl saw so much potential in him. He tried so hard to convince her that she was wrong. Her mother, however… Her words, though they cut like a knife, were true. Daryl's family was trash and he was a sinner. He chuckled to himself. That Bible and church shit was just that- shit. People believed in anything but Daryl was not one of them. His friend was a strong believer and that was fine with him. He never once tried to tell her she was wrong, that God wouldn't let abusive people have children, wouldn't let her mother beat her the way she did. Daryl kept his mouth shut though. For her sake.

Daryl passed several teachers who attempted to question why he was in the middle school section. He ignored them, as he always had. He stopped just outside the classroom were he knew he would find Evangeline.

She was absent that day.

That evening, Daryl had finally decided it was time to talk to her again. This time, he took the ultimate risk and invaded her home just as she had many times before.

He walked carefully around the back side of the house, keeping watch of where he placed his feet, careful not to leave behind footprints in the mud or anything else that could give him away. He peeked through one of the windows and saw Joseph laying in his bed. The boy rolled over and Daryl ducked as the seven year old climbed out of bed. He hoped against everything that the kid would overlook him, but he knew better. Daryl was never that lucky.

The window opened and the cool breeze drifted inside. Joseph leaned out the window and looked at Daryl. The older boy pressed a finger to his lips and got closer to the smaller boy, looking past him and into the dark room.

"Where's Eva?" Daryl whispered. Joseph frowned at him and stepped back, allowing space for Daryl to climb inside. He made a note that Joseph was possibly the coolest little kid ever.

"She's praying in the closet." The sentence struck Daryl as very odd. "Mama says you's a sinner. That true?" The boy looked at him in total innocence, yet the repetition was getting annoying. Daryl kneeled so that he was eye level with the child.

"Nobody can always be good all the time, now can they?" Daryl chewed the inside of his mouth.

"Marie says you good. She says God love everyone." Joseph sat down on his bed. "You wanna see Marie? She probably want food. I gotta sneak it to her when Mama ain't lookin'."

Daryl felt his muscles tense at the idea. He frowned, but followed Joseph.

The child slid the door open with practiced silence. The hallway was menacing and Daryl kept his back pressed to one wall. Joseph ran past him on his toes, stealthy, into the kitchen. He emerged with toast and water and motioned Daryl to follow.

Daryl pulled on the knob, opening the closet. He was not prepared to see her this way. She was shrunk in the corner, her head to the side and asleep. Joseph shook her awake and her eyes opened slowly. Daryl felt she looked like a zombie.

"Daryl?" Evangeline jumped to her feet, embracing her friend. His face got hot and he shoved her off of him. "What are you doin' here? Mama will kill you if she see you." Horror spread easily across her face.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." He felt solemn- more than he even had been in the past three days.

"Daryl, you can't be here." She shook her head sadly.

"What are you doin' in my house?" The light came on and the three children jumped, faces turning in the direction of the speaking source. Helen stood in her nightgown, hair disheveled and wide eyed. Seeing Daryl in her home made her furious.

"Missus Young…" Daryl started, but Helen shook her head and waved him off. He dropped his words, fumbling for an excuse, for anything. He knew immediately that the second he left, she would punish his friend.

"Sinners are not welcome in this house!" Helen yelled, grabbing the nearest object and chucking it furiously at Daryl. It was a candle, which nearly missed his temple and landed with a crash against the closet door.

Fear swept over him and Daryl stepped back. He was no coward; he would not run away and leave his friend in her grasp.

"Out! Get out and take your demons with you!" Helen threw whatever she could grab. Some hit Daryl, but most missed. He didn't so much as flinch; he was used to abuse by now.

"Daryl! Leave!" Evangeline screamed, shoving him towards the door. Helen took initiative when he did not budge.

Stepping forward, Helen grabbed Daryl by the collar of his shirt and shoved him towards the door, tripping him along the way. Her daughter screamed inaudibly at her and was unable to stop her mother. Daryl, though incapable of standing up to the size of his own mother, fought back.

Helen toppled backwards, tripping and screaming when Daryl shoved her off of him. A lit candle toppled with her and fear engulfed Evangeline. The curtain soared with flames.

Evangeline ran to the phone. Her mother reached out, grabbing her by the hair and pulling with every bit of strength. Joseph reached the phone instead, and being a smart kid, called for a fire truck.

Moments later, Evangeline completely lost track of all surrounding events. She saw Daryl take a punch to the face, heard the sirens, felt Daryl's comforting hand as he pulled her outside, saw her mother in the back of a police car, saw but didn't hear the police officer who asked who she could stay with, saw Daryl talk to him instead. Everything was a blur.

"Eva!" Daryl had to yell in her face to get a response. She snapped into reality, blinking rapidly. She spun around to see her house. It was intact, for that she could be thankful. "C'mon. You're stayin' with me tonight. Your aunt will be here t'morrow."

"Joseph…" She mumbled. Her brother was wrapped in a blanket, talking to a paramedic and smiling. "Where'll he go Daryl?"

"Some kid's house. He's fine, let's go." Daryl dragged Evangeline towards the street where they fell in step, side by side. She was quiet, her head hung low.

They reached the Dixon household just before the sun began to rise. The house was strangely comforting to Evangeline, regardless of the man who haunted it from time to time. A pang of sadness filled her at the realization that she may never see her mother again. Maybe it was that which brought tears to her eyes. The only other possibility was that she felt a spot of hurt for Daryl and the world in which he lived.

"Daryl…" Tears stung at the corners of her eyes. Daryl felt extreme discomfort, unsure of how to deal with her. Merle had certainly never shed a tear, and Daryl was proud to say he hadn't either. In two years, neither had Evangeline. He settled for resting his hand on hers and bringing her over to Merle's bed. He pulled back the sheets and made her sit. Tears ran down her cheeks, clearing the dirt that had settled there.

"I'm so sorry.." Evangeline mumbled, staring at Daryl. He didn't respond, but helped her lie down. He went to his own bed and lay down with his back to her and fell asleep in a matter of moments.

Daryl was awake before noon. The house was quiet, as per usual. At first he didn't move from his bed, afraid to find that he'd only been dreaming and that Evangeline was still locked in a closet. He moved slowly and saw that she was laying down, the blanket pulled up to her chin. Her hair was messy around her in dark waves, her skin pale against the light of the sun. The most noticeable detail, Daryl found, was that the floor, the comforter, and the dresser beside her were littered with hundreds of tiny, three dimensional paper stars.

* * *

**_a/n: sorry this one is so short it's really a transitional period for them. right now, Eva is 12 while Daryl is 15, and its time for another time jump. The next chapter will take place three years later. _**


	6. Sexual Misinterprutation

"Daryl Dixon, this is completely, utterly illegal." The fifteen year old kept her voice low as she sat squatted beside her companion. He scoffed at her.

"Lots of things we do are illegal." He paused, seeing the blush and grin on her face through the darkness.

"That sounded better in my head."

Evangeline suppressed a laugh as Daryl stood up. The summer air was warm and the girl enjoyed the rush she felt with every inhale of it. Daryl walked proudly onto the dock, leaving her beside his small truck. She watched him and suddenly felt very nervous. The eighteen year old removed his shirt, discarding it on the wood planks. She couldn't help but stare and blamed it on her girly-teen hormones. But God, was he amazing.

Without any further hesitation, she ran down the hill from the gravel road where the truck was parked and met Daryl at the dock. He'd already stripped into his boxers and was standing, hands on hips, waiting with a sly grin on his face.

"I thought you were gonna chicken out on me." Daryl peered over the edge of the wood and into the dark water. Evangeline, however, felt very uncomfortable.

_It's no different than swimmin' in the daytime in swim suits._ Eva desperately tried to convince herself that it was normal. She'd gone swimming with Daryl a hundred times. This was, however, the first time he conned her into swimming at night. In underwear. Alone. In a lake that was hidden from the city._  
_

Evangeline bit her lower lip but removed her shirt and pants and was thankful that Daryl had the common courtesy to pretend that the water was more interesting than her underwear.

The sound of her shifting clothing stopped and Daryl took a glance back at his friend, smirking knowingly at her feeble attempts to cover herself without him noticing.

"Wha' you doin'?" As if he didn't know. He knew how girls were. The past three years taught him a lot. The girls he'd seen and been with were all the same way. He pretended not to notice that his friend was going through a hormonal part of life, as people tended to do. Instead, he dove into the water.

The chill of the lake engulfed him, suspending him from the world beyond the surface. Daryl felt alive with the rush, but his breath would not allow him to swim like the fish and he rose for air. Shaking his head, he looked at the dock to find that Evangeline was nowhere to be found.

"Bitch ran out on me." He murmured, a slight feeling of betrayal coming on him.

"Excuse me?" Evangeline scolded him. Daryl felt his body give way as she jumped on him and the two plummeted under the surface once more. He rose and turned in her direction. She glared at him, though it had long since stopped bothering him. Her dark hair was nearly black in the darkness. It poured on her shoulders, wet and in thick strands. He tried to pretend that he couldn't see the rim of her bra just beneath the water's edge.

"Daryl, why do you always get me to do shit like this wit' you?" She scolded him again, this time much more playfully than before. He shrugged and sent a wall of water her way.

Her legs dangled over the edge of the dock, soaking her legs up to the knee. Daryl kicked her foot from where he lay next to her, leaning back on the wood and staring up at the sky. Evangeline followed his gaze and studied the stars.

"Big dipper!" She pointed. Daryl chuckled at her childishness and for the first time, Evangeline felt immature. Daryl was 18- he had a job working for a mechanic, drove a truck and had lots of girlfriends. What was he doing, hanging out with a fifteen year old? She had nothing to offer him- she was a kid. Their relationship wasn't what most girls thought it was.

That was the problem. Daryl figured that out a long time ago. He studied Evangeline as though he knew she, too, was thinking of their relationship. It was an awkward one to most people. They weren't a couple and never expressed desire to be. That was another thing that they could do that would be illegal, Daryl thought.

None of Daryl's girlfriends liked Evangeline. _You're too close, _they would say. None of them understood why he hung out with her. Sometimes he himself forgot. But every time he took off his shirt, he remembered.

She was there when no one else was.

Daryl frowned. There were still times when his father would fight with him, lash out. Throw things, burn his arms. Throw punches. Daryl had gotten better at defending himself, but never could completely stop it. He would take a lashing, climb into his truck, and go pick up Evangeline and they would go somewhere. Anywhere. She never told him no.

The stars sparkled above the friends. Evangeline sighed and looked away from them, away from Daryl, and just stared into the water, pulling the towel closer to her body. Daryl seemed to notice and sat up, eyeing her. She smiled a bit. He'd changed a lot in three years. He was much less the hard-headed boy, though he still had a temper and was often hard to understand.

"Why ain't you had a boyfriend yet?" Daryl threw the question like a land mine. She looked at him questioningly.

"Ain't found anybody worth datin'." She shrugged and acted as though the conversation was over. Daryl felt something tug inside his chest. He saw a brief mental image of a man who could never be good enough for her, wrapping her up in his arms. It didn't set right with Daryl. He was protective, almost possessive. He had to remind himself that he wasn't her brother, or her father, or her husband-

The last train of thought Daryl decided to cut like a weed.

"Can you take me home, Daryl?" Evangeline whispered, not looking at him. His body tensed in anger. She only asked him that when one of them were angry. He scowled, pulling himself to his feet.

"Whatever." He moved quickly and she raced to keep up in fear of being left behind. She watched her feet as she walked, carrying her clothes. Sadness pulled at her, though she couldn't really tell what it was or why she had even asked to leave.

Daryl stopped the truck in front of the Young house and watched Evangeline pull her clothes on. He chewed the inside of his lip, watching the shirt come down over her.

"I wasn't tryin' to make you mad, Daryl." She paused, her eyes boring into his own. Something about her look wasn't right.

"I got work tomorrow. I'll swing by if I got time later." Daryl nodded at the house just as the porch light came on. The girl sighed, giving him a half smile.

"You better." Evangeline leaned over the seat and planted a small kiss on Daryl's cheek. This was not unusual. He received one every night when he took her home, though she had the decency to not do it when he was currently seeing someone. She loved him like family and wouldn't want any girl thinking she was getting in the way.

"Goodnight, Daryl." Her voice was soft, almost sad. She jumped out of the truck and closed the door. Daryl watched her walk inside and gave a small wave to the older woman who had opened it for her. The woman noticed and gave him a small smile in return. As the two women vanished in the doorway, Daryl stared at the little glass window in the door. Subconsciously, he brought his hand up to touch the spot where she'd pressed her lips.

* * *

Evangeline watched Daryl's truck vanish, the taillights becoming darker as he made his way home. The older woman crossed her arms and stared at her, waiting.

"Aunt Sara…" Evangeline started. Her aunt wasted no time, however.

"Why is your hair wet?"

"We went swimmin', tha's all." Evangeline felt suddenly defensive. It wasn't the first time her aunt had accused her of doing things with Daryl- most of which were not true. It was true that she stayed out late with him, that they caused trouble. Aunt Sara always thought they were of having _sex._

"Evangeline Marie Young." Aunt Sara scolded her. She meant well, Evangeline knew. The woman was kind hearted and loved her niece, which was, sadly, more than she could say for her own mother.

"We ain't like that. How many times I gotta tell you that?" Evangeline passed her aunt, who followed her to the bedroom. The girl took out her brush, pulling it through her long hair.

"He's eighteen, Marie. Now he's a good boy, he really is." Evangeline groaned. This speech, again.

"But you can't be havin' _sex…"_

"We don't have sex, Aunt Sara!"

"That's illegal and if somethin' happens, he could go to jail!" Aunt Sara spurted dramatically. It mad Evangeline laugh. Her aunt loved Daryl- a nice change from the past. She thought he was a saint for helping carry in groceries and for using words like 'ma'am'. Her concern for him not to go to prison made Evangeline laugh more.

"I know, I know. We ain't like that and we never will be, alright?" The fifteen year old shook her head and her aunt smiled faintly before disappearing down the hallway. Evangeline turned to look at her reflection. She was saddened by her own statement. She liked Daryl- more than she probably should. But her aunt was right. Besides, Daryl was attractive and didn't need an immature, _inexperienced_ girl like her anyway.

* * *

Daryl bent over the hood of the car with determination on his face. Grease smeared the front of his shirt, along with sweat and God knows what else. He stood up, wiping his forehead with a rag and tucking it into his pocket. Truth be told, Daryl didn't know shit about cars, but he knew more than most people in the town.

"Daryl, girl here for ya'." A voice called. Daryl paid no attention until he felt a hand on his hip. He jumped and nearly knocked the blonde girl over. He scowled upon seeing her face and felt disappointed that it was not who he thought it would be.

"Hey Daryl." Her words slurred as though she were trying to seduce him over the car, but Daryl wasn't fazed. He turned away from her and ignored her moving around him and peering over his shoulder.

"What you doin' later?" The bombshell tried to dip around his arm to no avail. Daryl growled at her.

Tiffany didn't care about him and he knew it. Daryl was no idiot. Redneck or not, he knew he was attractive. Lots of girls tried to get with him, but he knew better than that. In his eyes, they were all his father. They wanted to use him and toss him out. He wasn't about to let anyone else treat him that way.

"None of your buss'ness." He murmured, continuing his job, walking circles around a truck. There was nothing else to fix- he'd already done it. But with nothing left to do, he searched for any excuse to push Tiffany away.

"Why don't you come with us to the carnival? We can ride the Ferris wheel." Tiffany ran her hand over his shoulders, which he shrugged away.

"Don't like carnivals." He walked away from her and into the garage, but the girl would not be defeated.

"Oh come on, Dixon." Tiffany stepped in front of him like a pathetic worm on a hook. Daryl noticed that she'd pulled her shirt down so her cleavage was exposed. Daryl wasn't a fish and he wasn't biting. He shoved past her, making his way towards the back bench that held the tools. He dropped them down in their places and looked around the shop. He was working alone today and needed to close the garage door, turn off the lights. After that, he would be vulnerable. He cursed himself for not having the balls to tell her off.

"Daryl!" A voice called to him from just outside. Both he and Tiffany turned to find the source, though they held very different expressions upon seeing the bouncy brunette. _Saved by the bell,_ Daryl thought.

"Oh, _hi, _Marie." Tiffany's voice was bittersweet, laced with fake cheerfulness. Evangeline met the two at the door, which Daryl closed after turning the lights out. The fifteen year old hid a scowl beneath a small smile.

"Hi. I just came to ask Daryl if we were still on for the carnival later?" Evangeline ignored the smug look on Tiffany's face.

"Actually,Daryl is-"

"I'd love to." Daryl spoke up. He shot a look at Tiffany before grabbing Evangeline by the forearm and pulling her close to him. She gave him a quizzical look before catching on. Tiffany pursed her lips and glared heavily.

"I thought you said you don't like carnivals?" She put her hands on her hips, clearly feeling dejected.

"Sorry, Tiffany. It would be rude for him to go with _you _when he already has a date." Evangeline sputtered. Tiffany rolled her eyes and sauntered away in silence. Daryl felt his face go warm and let go of Evangeline's arm.

"Care to run me by the house before we go? I need to drop off my school stuff." Daryl looked down absently at her backpack and nodded. He was glad that he'd decided not to go back. He enjoyed working- it made him feel useful.

Evangeline jumped out of the truck and was gone for mere seconds before climbing back in. Daryl watched her swing her leg up and hoist herself in, laughing at how much effort it took her. She stuck her tongue out at him. His eyes traveled to her mouth, which raised in a smile, and had a sudden pang in his heart.

He had feelings for her. He just knew. Daryl didn't know how deep they ran- rather it was a crush or love- but he did know that there was no reason to risk their friendship. So he kept quiet and drove.

* * *

**_a/n: Ah, love is in the air! Thanks once more to reviewers. I love 'em. I think there's a bit of OOCness with Daryl, but I also like to think he wasn't quite so bitter before the end of the world. Warning! Next chapter contains gush and cotton candy._**


	7. Carnival Games

Evangeline glared at him from the passenger seat, a fake pout evident. Daryl didn't look at her as he drove towards the carnival.

"I didn't _really _mean that it was a date!" The girl grunted at him. "You wanted her off your back. So what? It worked didn't it?"

Daryl huffed, spitting out the window as they paused at a stop sign.

"Ain't about that!" He glared sideways at her. Evangeline glared equally as harsh back at him, her eyes trained on the side of his face. "You talk like that, I can get in trouble. Go to jail or somethin'." Daryl swallowed the words, taking in the reality of the situation. Evangeline looked away, feeling defeated.

"Not like it'd be the first time." She muttered. Normally, Daryl would yell at her or kick her out of his truck. He'd done it before when they fought- but he always calmed down and drove down the road and picked her ass back up. But, she was right. Daryl had a few brushes over the years; they weren't anything major, in his mind. The longest he'd stayed had been two months, to which he came home to a very angry Evangeline, who didn't talk to him for another two weeks. That was enough to convince him to stay out of trouble.

From the window, Evangeline's mood took a swift turn. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the Ferris wheel, the balloons floating just out of reach. No matter how many times she'd been there- every year since she was eleven; with Daryl- she always found excitement. She thought Daryl did too, rather he would admit it. At first, he would complain. Nowadays, Daryl was just as enthused as she was, despite the fact that he was in no way a people person.

The music floated through the air, melting in Evangeline's ears. She grinned, pulling pieces of cotton candy and placing them on her tongue to melt. Daryl shook his head at her but chuckled as he noticed her tongue turning blue. The two walked side by side through the ocean of people. In the distance, Daryl noticed Tiffany hanging on the arm of one of her pretty boys. He looked away abruptly, preferring to watch the sea split in front of him as he walked.

"Daryl?" Evangeline spoke loudly as to break through the wall of noise. Daryl 'hm'd at her and guided her small from through the people and towards the long strip of tents that he knew all too well was the games. They were Evangeline's second favorite part of the carnival (after the Ferris wheel, of course, where she liked to see the city lights after dark.) and Daryl didn't mind watching her. She never won- most people didn't- but she had fun and Daryl had a chance to rest from all the walking. He had never played the games, didn't really want to.

"C'n I ask you somethin'?" Evangeline finished the sugary sweet and dropped the paper cone into the trash can as she passed. "How come you don't keep any girls?"

Her question was innocent, she thought. Evangeline had noticed that over three years, Daryl had been with more girls than she could remember, but they'd always be gone within a couple weeks. She was set back when Daryl's face hardened.

"Wha' you care?" His tone was harsh and she felt regret as he shot her a look. "Ain't time nor place to worry 'bout it anyway." He scoffed. She turned the words over in her head, debating telling him the truth.

"Jus' worried, 's all. What if you find some pretty li'l hussy and run off, leavin' me behind?" She spoke it lightly and Daryl found her voice to be almost teasing, but he still felt some anguish behind her words. It was true that if he ever were to settle down, which he doubted would ever happen, that their friendship would have to be terminated. His face softened at the realization and he stopped in the middle of the wide street.

Evangeline watched Daryl. A small smile painted on her face, but she couldn't seem to get it to reach her eyes. Daryl didn't answer her and she gave up, walking away from him towards a booth. He watched her go and spit on the ground.

She was disappointed at how close she had been. The ball had barely missed the bottle and she felt defeated, eyeing the stuffed animals that hung from the ceiling of the tent. She heard Daryl laugh from behind her as he approached, clapping a hand on her shoulder. She looked away from him with a mixture of embarrassment and playfulness. She didn't pay any attention while he stood next to her.

She heard three loud clangs and her head shot up. Daryl was smirking from his spot next to her, leaning on the counter. The attendant smiled over at them and reached up towards the ceiling.

"You got to be kiddin' me, Daryl Dixon." A smile found its way on her face and the spot in her heart for Daryl only seemed to grow. She looked down at her shoes, unsure of what to say. He elbowed her side and she was forced to look at him again as he handed her the pink rabbit.

"You di'n't have to do that." Her eyebrows rose. Daryl looked back at her, smug. She felt foolish upon realizing that he didn't do it to make her happy. It was Daryl, after all. He was a guy and he was cocky; he'd done it just to prove that he could. She rolled her eyes at him and pushed past him. He turned and followed her at the heel. He noticed that the sun had started to go down and caught up to her.

"Ferris wheel, then we can go?" She questioned him. He groaned inwardly at the very idea of getting on that… that _thing. _He didn't care much for heights when he wasn't on the ground, but nonetheless it was the only thing that would shut her up.

"Af'r that?" Daryl stared at the big wheel as they stood before it, waiting.

"Dunno. 's only six, we can do sumethin' else if you wanna." Evangeline noticed Daryl staring up at the large wheel and laughed to herself. His eyes traveled from it down to her face, a sour expression. She knew he hated it, which made her laugh. It wasn't often that Daryl expressed anxiety. Yet, for whatever reason, he did it anyway, for her. Evangeline bit her lip and felt that curiosity was going to get the best of her.

"You hate this thing. Why you ride it?" Her brows furrowed with the question as they moved forward in the line. Daryl scoffed.

"Get you ta stop bitchin' at me." A scowl met his face, but there was something else. Something hidden. Evangeline didn't question him further, knowing all too well the temper he had.

She sat down beside Daryl as the lap bar pulled down over them. She leaned her head back, a smile on her face. Her arms wrapped around the rabbit and she could smell Daryl from his spot beside her with her eyes closed. It wasn't unpleasant- Daryl just had his own scent. She could pick it out a mile away.

They started to rotate and at first, neither said anything. Eva opened her eyes and saw the city skyline pass by slowly. Daryl felt uneasy beside her, shifting in the chair. He looked to the same direction she did, but seemed to see something entirely different.

"You ok?" Eva cocked her head, studying him. His face held something she couldn't quite place. Daryl didn't seem to hear her, though she knew better than to repeat herself. The huge wheel was coming to a stop and the duo found that they were placed at the top. Daryl turned towards her, his arm over the back of the seat. His fingertips skidded across Evangeline's shoulder, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Daryl suddenly became aware that the whole left side of her body was pressed against him. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he became self-conscious.

Evangeline's eyes searched for something in his eyes. She didn't know what it was, but she found it.

"Daryl?" Her gaze did not falter as he looked her straight in the eye. Neither spoke for a moment. Daryl waited. "How come we…" She paused, unsure of rather she should even continue. What was she thinking, questioning the eighteen year old about their non-existent romance? That's exactly what it was. It wasn't there. Eva stopped herself short, but Daryl already seemed to know what she was going to say.

Daryl felt his heart pound in his chest. He'd been tossing the thoughts around for a while.

"Never…." He continued for her. They both knew. Neither one finished the statement. Daryl looked off into the distance, the lights twinkling. He knew better than to do what he wanted to do. He knew better than to want her so badly. Daryl smirked. He knew better, but that didn't mean he cared.

Evangeline felt defeated when Daryl looked away. She, too, spread her gaze to other places. Anything to escape the tension between them.

The Ferris wheel had just begun to move when she felt a rough hand wrap around her own.

* * *

The next few weeks, Daryl was anxious. Evangeline would come to the garage just before closing time. Daryl had come to expect it. She would run at him and he would drop anything he was doing to catch her. He spun her around and held her close. Something, however, was missing in their relationship. He wasn't sure what exactly their relationship was, but he couldn't complain. The girl had yet to kiss him, but it was not a thing he felt like rushing into. With other girls, they'd have gotten what they wanted and been gone. Evangeline was none of those girls.

"Daryl!" A screech of joy disrupted Daryl's thoughts. He set down the tools he'd been holding and once more, Evangeline jumped up, holding herself steady by pressing her knees against his sides as he held onto her. She straightened and he set her down. Her arm worked around his like a snake and she pulled him away from the shop towards his truck, laughing.

Daryl drove in silence, still musing over their relationship. He cast a look her way, where she was humming happily.

"Wha' are we?" Daryl questioned. It was more for himself than for her, but she looked at him with confusion anyway.

"Wha'ddya mean?" She turned sideways in her chair. The question had been haunting her, too. The truck stopped in the front of Daryl's house. He jumped out, Evangeline following. She fell into step next to him as he unlocked the front door.

The door swung open, the summer air filling the living room. The house was dark as Daryl stepped inside, shutting the door behind Evangeline. As he reached past her to turn on the light, he smelled the shampoo in her hair. It made him nervous. The light came on and filled their vision.

"I mean…" Daryl crossed his arms, unsure. He walked down the hallway of the house and up the steps to his room. Evangeline followed behind him. In the bedroom, Daryl sat on his beds, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "Wha's this. This thing we' doin'?"

The pieces snapped together in Evangeline's head. She shrunk, taking her place by Daryl's side. She shook her head unknowingly. Daryl studied her profile, drinking her in.

Her pale skin reflected light so easily. He often felt as though she were made of paper- she was fragile enough to be. Her sparkling green eyes stood out harshly in contrast to that pale skin. They were sharp, aware, always seeking answers to silent questions. His eyes traveled her, exploring each aspect: her dark hair, how it fell very fluidly around her shoulders, her bangs sweeping across her face, her pink lips that always were just a bit torn from all the time spent chewing on them.

Between the two of them, neither one knew what to make of whatever it was they had. Daryl bit the inside of his cheek and made a swift, not-very-thought out decision. He reached over, taking her jaw into his hand. It wrapped around the curves easily as he turned her head towards him. In the same moment, in a swift motion, he moved closer to her face.

Shock swept across Evangeline at the moment she realized what was happening. It subsided very quickly as she relaxed. The roughness of work that lay within Daryl's skin was not reflected in the gentle way he held her face. She prayed to God that he would never let go.

Daryl felt his body grow warm the second his chapped lips swept across hers. He did not put pressure into the kiss, but just barely touched his mouth to hers. Evangeline subjected herself and contributed. Her lips pressed more firmly against his and her hand snaked its way to rest on his shoulder. She felt a scar beneath the fabric of his shirt. She thumbed over it, a twinge of sadness in her heart; a painful reminder of their lives. Daryl tensed at the gesture, but could not force himself to move away. Evangeline squeezed his shoulder, giving Daryl all the reassurance that he needed. His body relaxed and he felt for the first time in his life, something good was happening to him.

* * *

**_a/n: Such bliss! There we have it, the beginning of a very cute/strange relationship. Thanks once more to reviewers. If there's anything you guys want to see from Daryl and Eva, drop a review and I'll take a look. I have a few things that I know are going to happen, but I do love suggestions!_**


	8. Homecoming

"Go fuck yourself, Daryl!" Evangeline was rushing, pulling her shoes back over her feet and stomping down the steps as quickly as she could.

Daryl reached out to her, grabbing onto her tiny wrist. She yanked on it and he applied more pressure, forcing her towards him. In retaliation, Eva slapped him square on the face. As soon as she did, many things happened at once. She gasped, her hand moving straight to her mouth. A hard look applied to his face as he stared at her. She wondered for a moment what was going to happen next, but was met with Daryl's glare.

"Daryl…" Her face fell and she instantly regretted her retaliation. Sure, he had grabbed her arm to stop her from storming out. But he hadn't deserved to be slapped. She felt like a traitor and she could see that he had the same thought. Evangeline was supposed to be his rock; she was the one person who never caused him pain, and she'd blown it. Daryl stared sadly at her, watching the tears pool in the corner of his eyes.

"I... I didn't..." Evangeline stumbled through her words. She wanted to pull him towards her, to touch the space her hand had made contact with. "I'm so sorry.." The words barely made their way from her lips. She trembled, afraid of the mistake she'd made. Daryl didn't move at first, but his twisted expression of anger was enough.

"Get the fuck out." Daryl's words were cold, breaking into Evangeline's heart. She did not protest, but slowly made her way out the door. She closed it behind her, watching Daryl as she went. She walked home, tears finally falling down her face. _What have I done..._

Daryl turned and made his way into the bedroom, locking the door behind him. He sat on his bed, surveying the room with disinterest. The piercing blue orbs landed on a small molasses jar on his dresser, which was filled to the brim with paper stars. Anger flew across his emotional pane and without a second thought, the jar collided with the wall. The glass broke into pieces and paper stars fell, littering his floor. He watched them in pain as they scattered.

* * *

Evangeline did not go to see Daryl after work the next day. Not that it mattered- he didn't want her to come anyway. He told himself that, yet he knew that he would forgive her and she'd be jumping into his arms again soon. He let her be, giving her the space he knew she needed. He could read her like a book. The fight they'd had was so insignificant now that he'd forgotten what it entailed. The only thing he could remember was the searing pain of her hand on the side of his face- the same place he'd been punched a million times more. The slap had hurt more than any of the throws his father could deliver, though for an entirely different reason.

Instead, when Daryl closed the garage, he was met with an entirely different face. A motorcycle ripped through the streets, breaking through the normal silence that came with the evening. Daryl had opened the door to his truck and was about to climb in when he saw the cycle pull up next to him. The rider was bigger than he, dressed in flannel and denim- nothing unusual for the men in the town. Daryl was about to tell him that the shop was closed when the rider removed his helmet.

Daryl felt his stomach clench. Merle gave him a smirk, swinging one leg over the side of the bike and approached his brother. Daryl had the sudden urge to beat the shit out of him. Merle had been gone for three years, and now he was coming to his work. Merle's smirk faded when he saw that his brother's face did not depict happiness for the reunion.

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl's fist smacked into Merle's shoulder and the older man stumbled backwards, but did not fall. The older brother caught Daryl's hand in his own and pushed him backwards.

"Where the 'ell you been? You know how Goddamn long you been gone?" Daryl hoped that his words were biting chunks into his brother, but Merle, being who he was, was not fazed in the least.

"Glad to see you too, brother." Merle rested his helmet on Daryl's truck bed, leaning on the sides. He spit into the dirt. Daryl had the right mind to spit in his face.

"Been 'ere, been there. Thought I'd see 'ow you was 'fore you forgot 'bout me." Daryl knew better than to listen to Merle's jokes. He had missed his brother, having been his crutch before Evangeline took his place. Even so, he couldn't help feel betrayed.

"You left me here." Daryl's words were not full of anger as he'd wanted them to be. Merle's smile disappeared, but he kept his gaze on Daryl steady.

"I cam back, di'n't I?" Merle scoffed. His brother was unappreciative. He'd driven all this way from Atlanta with no reason other than to see how Daryl was. He didn't have anything else in the shitty small town. He still couldn't understand why Daryl did leave too- the kid didn't have anything there either.

"Daryl!" A voice broke through Merle's thoughts and he cast a look in the direction. A young girl, easily ten or so years younger than he, with brown hair ran towards them from the street. Merle scoffed again, spitting into the dirt.

"Well hey there, miss Mary Sue!" Merle's voice was oozing with sarcasm. Evangeline stopped dead several feet away. She looked between Merle and Daryl with confusion.

"I... Hi, Merle... Maybe I should come back later." Evangeline turned, but Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her into the conversation.

"You don' 'ave to do that." Daryl's voice was low and he looked down at her. She cast a look at Merle, shaking her head.

"I jus' wanted to see if you'd talk to me. I'll come by the house la'er. You catch up." She kept her voice low and cast another look at Merle before taking off in a totally separate direction.

Merle watched her walk until she vanished from around the corner. As soon as she was out of sight, Merle whistled through his teeth and looked back at Daryl.

"You still hangin' wit'at piece of ass?" Merle gestured her direction, a smirk on his face again.

"Don' talk 'bout her like that." Daryl felt defensive, shoving his finger in Merle's chest. This only made the older man laugh harder.

"I knew it!" Merle clapped his hand heavy on Daryl's shoulder. The younger brother winced, though Merle didn't notice.

"I knew you'd end up hittin' that." Merle chuckled. "Ride that ass like a pony, brother." His laughter swallowed him. Daryl felt a strange mixture of anger and embarrassment. There was no way to stop Merle from his tirade.

"Merle.." Daryl chimed, trying to break through to his brother. It was no use.

"She a'ways seemed like the type who liked it rough." Merle was on a roll. Daryl had enough and climbed into his truck. Merle fell quiet and looked at his brother with hard eyes.

Merle could see the embarrassment and frustration all over his little brother's face. He grinned ear to ear. Daryl had never like the way Merle talked about women, but he had never seemed embarrassed by the older Dixon.

"'Ey now, brother." Merle put a hand in the frame of the truck door to keep Daryl from closing it. The younger looked down at him and Merle kept his laughter to himself for once. They stared at each other for a minute. Merle tossed his thoughts around, wondering why his brother had become so defensive. It hit him like a ton of bricks.

"'m goin home, Merle." Daryl squinted down at Merle, who shook his head in disbelief. His brother was eighteen and somehow, though he couldn't believe it, wasn't at all who he thought he'd turn out to be.

"Aw, c'mon. Tell ol' Merle 'bout it. It good?" Merle smirked up at his brother. Daryl looked away, unsure of how to reply. He started the truck and Merle backed up to his motorcycle, following his brother to their home.

Daryl jumped out of the truck, wiping more sweat from his forehead. He shoved the front door open, Merle following suit. Daryl dropped onto the couch, throwing his arm over the back. Merle stood in front of him, smirking down at him.

"Ya ain't getting' outta this one, brother." Merle crossed his arms. Daryl didn't look at him, but hesitated.

"It ain't like that." Daryl mumbled. A grin split across Merle's face.

"No shit?" He turned his head slightly, the grin widening further. "No shit!" Daryl stood up, pushing past Merle.

"I don't need this." Daryl started up the stairs, but Merle grabbed his brother by the forearm.

"You tellin' me you ain't fucked that bitch yet?" Merle's language made Daryl's stomach overturn. His desire to beat the shit out of Merle increased.

"I tol' you to quit talkin' 'bout her like that!" Daryl yelled, shoving Merle away from him.

"You ain't really e'spectin' me not to give you shit 'bout tha'?" Merle followed Daryl up the steps. Daryl sat down on his bed, leaning forward on his elbows.

Merle noticed the broken jar of stars, but didn't say a word.

"You ain't fuck'd nobody since I lef'?" Merle shook his head in disbelief. "Ne'er thought I'd be so disappointed in you, boy."

Daryl didn't look at him at first. "Di'n't say that..." He trailed off, trying to avoid thinking about his previous mistakes. He kicked himself mentally, wishing that he had passed up on those previous chances.

Merle chuckled to himself. "Wha' 'bout her?" His voice was condescending. "An' why not? She' a looker."

Daryl shot him a look. Although Merle was being the typical ass that he always was, it was probably the most caring he had seen the older Dixon.

"She's fifteen, Merle." Daryl chewed on the tip of his thumb. "Too young to be doin' that."

Merle scoffed. "Di'n't stop me. Ain't no way tha' ass is a virgin."

"We can't." Daryl stated the simple fact. It pained him to think of. Being together was risky enough- having sex was a totally different world. It wasn't that the thought didn't cross his mind. She was incredibly sexy. But if the wrong person found out, Daryl could be in serious trouble. The people in town were nosy and the adults were very old fashioned. Daryl had a run in with the law enough, he didn't need anything else clouding his record- especially not a sex offender mark.

"I can wait 'til 'er birthday." Daryl shrugged. He wasn't sure rather she even wanted to have sex with him. Merle grinned down at him. Come to think of it, he always assumed she was a virgin, but it was never confirmed. The conversation hadn't come up. In fact, they never had any conversation about sex. Maybe it was because they knew it couldn't happen anyway.

A knock at the door disrupted the conversation.

"Hey, Daryl? Can I come in?"

Daryl stood up and opened it. Evangeline was there, a smile on her face. She wrapped one arm around her and he guided her inside. Daryl looked down at her with a small smile plastered on his face. Yes, he could wait.

"Hey there, sugar-tits." Merle tipped his head at her, making her aware of his presence.

"Hi, Merle." Evangeline was less than thrilled. Her and Merle had never gotten along. He had often teased her for being religious, which had not changed. Daryl had moved past it, why couldn't Merle? He disgusted her. Evangeline looked over at Daryl. She pretended like she hadn't heard their conversation, pushing the thought of sex with Daryl into the back of her head. The idea sent shivers up her spine and she wasn't sure she like it.

Daryl was attractive, of that she had no doubt. She'd seen him shirtless a million times- seen him in his underwear when they went on late night swims. The scars that graced his back and chest were not a turn off. They gave him a bad-boy appearance, which was not a lie. She liked Daryl more than she'd liked anyone else before him.

It was the comment Merle made about her that shook her up. He had been right- she had never given herself to anyone. Maybe that was why she was hesitant and withdrawn to the idea of sleeping with Daryl. He had been with tons of girls. She was feeble and had no idea what she was doing. How pathetic would she be?

"Eva?" Daryl nudged her shoulder. She blinked up at him. Concern was spread across his face and Evangeline knew without a doubt that it was different. Daryl didn't look at the other girls the way he looked at her. She couldn't help but smile. He was special, holding a place in her heart. Daryl reached over and took her hand, pulling her onto his bed to sit by him. His closeness brought her comfort. Her mind tumbled, but there was one thing she knew for sure: If Daryl wanted to have sex, she would say yes.

* * *

**_a/n: Thanks so much for reviews. Y_****_ou guys are the fuel that keeps me writing! _****_To BeinLolaStar: Thanks so much! Your review gave me a good idea to go off of and I think it turned out pretty well. There will be more Merle in the next few chapters as well. _**


	9. Antics

Merle found them utterly disgusting. Daryl threw himself at her like a piece of meat. The bitch hadn't even put out yet. _What good is she?_

The oldest Dixon brother spit on the dirt, watching with disdain as Daryl laughed his ass off. Evangeline shrieked and ran around the other side of the truck, avoiding the freezing cold water that shot from the hose. Never in his life had Merle seen anyone turn a carwash into a ridiculous game. Daryl was too confident around the girl.

Women were for fucking and relationships were worthless. Merle knew that. His own mother had been virtually useless before she died. To be frank, he was glad the old bitch burnt to a crisp. She wasn't their father, sure. But the woman had a stronghold that made him hate her more than anybody else he'd met, except maybe his father.

He watched in silence, leaning against the fence that wrapped around the porch. He chewed subconsciously on a toothpick, eyeing the young girl as she pranced around. She was asking for it, alright. Her swimsuit top was bright blue- the whole neighborhood could see it. Merle took a peek at her slender, toned legs, following all the way from the tops of her low-top converse to the hem of her denim shorts. He guessed that if he ducked low enough, he could see right up to her sweet ass.

Merle inhaled sharply when she climbed into the bed of the truck with Daryl's help. _Too bad little brother got to her first…_

"Hey sweet thin', how come you don' show me what that hose is really fer?" He called out to her. She sent a dirty look his way. Daryl pretended not to notice- Merle would be Merle. He was a pervert, but he trusted that Merle's jokes were just that- jokes- and had no worries. Evangeline flipped him off and Merle opened up his arms as though inviting her for a hug.

"Bring it on, li'l sister." He winked at her and she turned away in disgust.

"He ain't changed one bit." Evangeline said in a hushed tone. Daryl looked over his shoulder at Merle, who smiled back at him.

"No, he ain't." Daryl jumped off the tailgate and reached up for Evangeline. His hands took the her hips, feeling the delicate, slippery skin in his hands as he gently brought her down towards him. Instead of opting for the ground, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him on the mouth. He was caught off guard and nearly stumbed, but hip checked the side of the truck for support.

His lips were hungry, needing to take hers. He reminded himself that they were in the front yard and anyone could see them and reluctantly broke contact, setting her on her feet. He heard Merle whistle from the porch and looked past Evangeline, who did not see Merle as he pelvic-thrusted the air while biting his lower lip.

Daryl shot him a look, which by now Merle should have been accustomed to, and looked down at the girl in front of him.

Evangeline smiled sadly at him. She, too, knew the dangers of displaying affection. It wasn't that Daryl was the type to do it often anyway. She knew that he had feelings for her, and he would show them whenever and however he wanted. That was one thing about Daryl she loved. He was independent, where she totally relied on him.

* * *

Daryl could not stand it anymore. Evangeline was driving him completely insane. He needed her, now. It didn't matter to him that Merle knew, and at any second he could destroy what they had. Merle was an ass, but he _did _care about Daryl, in his own twisted way. He didn't care that they would be pulled apart if word got out. It just didn't matter. Summer was ending soon, which meant that Evangeline would be returning to school and his time with her would be sliced.

The pickup stopped at the lake they had swam in back in June, just days before the day of the carnival. August had reared its ugly head, bringing searing heat with it. Two months of kissing behind bushes and pretending not to be furious when high schooler's asked _his _Evangeline on dates was more than enough.

Daryl put the truck in park and wound his arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the abandoned docks. He pulled the shirt over his head and discarded it. Evangeline followed suit. Daryl did not fail to take notice that her shyness had all but depleted around him.

He dove into the water and resurfaced just seconds before Evangeline rose slowly over the surface. She hadn't changed in two months, but he saw her in a totally different way. He reached out to her and took her hand, pulling her close to him. It was easy for Daryl to tread the water as he took her legs and did the work in wrapping them around his waist.

Her arms slid around his shoulders and she buried her nose into the crook of his neck, their skin sliding against one another's. Daryl felt anticipation build inside him and pulled her body hard against him, hands on her hips. She simply could not be close enough. Her breath was hot on his neck and he felt himself harden upon feeling her body so close to his. They were separated by the thin fragments of clothing that Daryl found himself mentally cursing.

Evangeline felt her heart race when Daryl pulled her into his lap. She felt free, almost like floating on a cloud as he held her still against him. She breathed into his neck, trying to reassure herself that she was ready and she would do whatever Daryl wanted.

A voice in the back of her head reminded her of her Aunt's words- that she was only fifteen, Daryl was too old for her, and Daryl could go to jail. They didn't matter. All she cared about in that moment was Daryl. She felt his erection against her and swore that her heart was about to explode from the anxiety.

She moved slowly, kissing his jaw line. She felt the muscles in his jaw tighten, but they relaxed swiftly as she brought her mouth to his. Daryl felt the softness of her lips, contrasting so harshly against his own. He needed her.

Daryl tangled his hand in Evangeline's hair and pulled the kiss in tighter. She felt his heart racing beneath her hand as she lay it flat on his chest. She also felt pain sewn into each scar. Panic filled her as Daryl's other hand gripped her hip, his thumb placed just under the rim of her underwear, threatening to pull it down over her legs. _What are you doing?!_

Evangeline tried, and failed, to suppress a slight groan as Daryl kissed down her jaw and to her neck, the nerves in her stomach twisting into knots. For some reason, she felt like she might throw up then and there.

She knew it wasn't Daryl. She was aroused, her heart raced and she wanted nothing more than to have him. But something in her gut wrenched her heart, tearing her between her desires and the voice in her head telling her to get out of there.

"Daryl…" The name sounded much more seductive than she wanted it to be. The eighteen year old had made his way to kissing her collarbone, which sent her on a rollercoaster ride. She wanted so badly for him to rip off her underwear and take her.

Daryl pressed her downward, grinding her hips against her. Through their soaked clothing, he could feel each crease of her body against him. It just made him want her more. He stopped kissing her collarbone and took her mouth once more, tugging with his hand, sliding her underwear downwards.

He felt her body give a jolt before he got too far, her mouth left his and she had escaped him, no longer sitting in his lap and pressing her body against him. She breathed heavily, but there was something in her eyes that he did not like.

Anger gripped him. Daryl did _not _like her reaction.

"The 'ell you doin'?" He fought the urge to yell at her. She shook her head, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I… I can't… Daryl… I can't do it." Evangeline backed away from him, fighting the tears in her eyes. Daryl felt anger swell in the place that had previously been filled with desire. She'd been leading him on, making him believe that she wanted him. She turned around and pulled herself out of the water, scrambling for her clothes.

"Get th' fuck back here!" He yelled at her from his place in the water. He got out after her as she was putting on her shoes, tears now streaming from her face. Daryl didn't care- anger at her actions clouded his rationality to tell that something was wrong.

"Tha's some shit, righ' there. You 'ave me take you ou' here, thinkin' you wanted…" Daryl stumbled. The words he wanted to say would not reach his mouth quickly enough. "You jus' quit, like it was nothin'?"

"Daryl, I'm sorry." She barked back. Her face was red. She wrapped her towel around her, having put her clothes on regardless that they would get wet. "I'm not ready for this."

Evangeline felt guilty for not giving into her and Daryl needs, but there were consequences she needed to think about. She had strong feelings for Daryl, but she wasn't ready to give in and let him be the one who took her virginity. She knew she was in love with him. She could not deny it any more. The problem was not in her feelings for him.

She needed to know that he loved her, too.

* * *

Daryl felt betrayed for the second time in the two short months. He had been patient with her. She was leading him on and making him feel useless once more.

She had made him believe that she cared for him. They'd always been friends. She was there when he hurt, but now she was the one causing the pain.

She didn't want him either.

"Yeah, well fuck you!" Daryl pointed at her accusingly.

"Merle was right. You ain't good for shit. Yer a teasin' bitch." He pushed past her towards his truck. Daryl slammed the door and started the truck, giving one last glance at the girl as she started up the hill slowly. He didn't take a second thought to leaving her to walk home alone in the middle of the night. He sped off down the road, dust filling the air. He felt a bit guilty for at least not letting her ride in the bed of the truck and dropping her off, but she would be fine.

Nothing bad ever happened in that town anyway.

* * *

**_a/n: Bet I had lots of you convinced it was time, eh? Not so fast, guys. Evangeline isn't gonna give into Daryl that easily. I just know everyone is going to _****_*hate* me after this next chapter goes up._**

**_Don't forget, reviews are my fuel! Thank to everyone!_**


	10. Heartbreak Avenue

_**A/N: I usually do this at the end, but I felt that this chapter needed to be different. To BeingLolaStar: I totally understand where you're coming from. The only reason I ask is because I like knowing that people are still interested in my story- however, I'm so attached to the story, I don't think I'll be quitting even if people stop reading. There tends to be more attention to stories once they are complete since a lot of people don't like to wait for updates.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. This chapter was probably the hardest thing I've ever written and it's very long, so enjoy it!**_

* * *

Daryl stomped on the brake. No matter how much he hated Evangeline, he couldn't leave her behind. It would only take her ten minutes to find a main road littered with streetlights, but a feeling tugged at Daryl and made him stop the truck after just fifteen minutes of driving. He groaned outwardly and turned the truck around.

A tear stung at the corner of his eye, but didn't dare fall. Daryl Dixon did not cry. It simply didn't happen. But after being rejected, he had made the decision that he wanted nothing to do with Evangeline Young. Rather she was turned off by him, lacked feelings for him, or whatever it was- he didn't need or care to know.

All that mattered was the pain he felt when she jumped away from him as though touching him burned her. It was the same reaction he'd gotten when he walked down the street. His town was not home anymore. There was no one to make him feel like he had any reason to stay.

Daryl tried to think of what he would say or how. He cared for her, but something inside him wanted to see her hurt the way she'd done to him. He knew it wasn't right to think that way. He grumbled with himself as the streetlights vanished and he found his way in the backwoods once more.

* * *

The girl was alone when he first saw her. He recognized her instantly as the girl that Daryl Dixon hung around. They were always together, like peas in a pod. There were rumors that they were together, but their behavior together had always been flirtatious.

He watched from the tree line where he smoked his last cigarette before stomping the butt into the ground. Her dark hair hung around her face, water dripping from them. He was getting turned on as he watched her body shiver from the cold.

The towel was draped around her shoulders as a makeshift coat. He was pretty sure she was using it like a safety net, the way children do when they think the blankets will save them from the monsters. He smirked at the thought.

She had walked about ten feet past him without noticing that he was there. He saw tears on her face and his grin only grew. He stepped out from the trees, a silent audience as she cried. He didn't know what had made her so upset, but didn't care much.

She was a small girl, only about fifteen from what he could guess. It was good enough for him. He felt his pants tighten just looking at her as he got closer and closer. He was almost able to graze the back of her neck with his hand, licking his lips, waiting for just the right moment. He slipped one hand into his belt loop, retrieving the knife he'd been saving.

_Now._

The girl tried to scream when he grabbed her. His hand clamped down over her mouth, silencing her. The knife pressed against her throat and his pelvis pressed against her ass.

"Don't make a fucking sound."

* * *

Daryl saw them in the middle of the street and flew out of the truck before it even really had a chance to stop. In the glow of the headlights, a small body lay on the gravel, wet brunette hair splayed in every direction. A man Daryl's size loomed over her. A scream pierced the air as he started walking towards her, causing him to break into a sprint. It didn't take long for Daryl to process what was happening when rage soared through him like a tidal wave. The thirty-something year old man had pulled Evangeline's underwear down, was using one hand to cover her mouth, the other one- Daryl tried to pretend he hadn't seen his fingers penetrating her as she squirmed to get away.

The man jumped when he noticed that Daryl was coming, releasing Evangeline, who lay in a crumpled heap, tears running down her face and uncontrollable sobs escaping her. The sound of it was enough, but paired with what he had seen… The man didn't stand a chance.

Daryl grabbed the man's arm and forced him into the ground, keeping a hold of his arm. He pressed his boot on his shoulder and pulled upward, hearing a loud pop as the joint dislocated, along with the man's scream. The man scrambled, trying to get away. Daryl, however, aimed a kick straight into the man's back, sending him crashing right back into the ground. The image of the man's hand _touching her _would not go away, no matter how many times he continued to punch the man. The man was bruised and bloody when Daryl yanked him of the ground, having a right mind to beat him to death.

"The fuck makes you think you can touch her? Huh?" Daryl screamed in the man's face. He hadn't even bothered to fight back, which fed Daryl's anger.

The eighteen year old punched the man in the face twice more before dropping him, where he landed in a heap on the ground.

"No more!" The man mumbled through a mouthful of blood. Daryl shook his head, rage running in his blood.

"No more? No more?!" Daryl stomped his foot on the man's chest, bubbles of blood spurting from his lips. "Did you show her mercy when she said 'no more'?" Daryl kicked the man right in the balls, earning a scream.

"Daryl, stop!" Evangeline cried from her spot on the ground where she had not moved. "That's enough! Let the police deal with him."

Daryl looked back at her, his foot planted on the man so that he could not try to get away. The girl's face was riddled with tears and pain; she looked downright pathetic.

"He's not worth it, Daryl!" She choked on her own sobs. "What'll happen to me if they take you away too?" She didn't bother trying to move.

"He don't deserve your mercy." Daryl gave the man one last kick to the ribs, making sure he couldn't move, before using the phone in his truck to call the police.

He hung up and returned to where Evangeline sobbed on the ground. He cast one look at the man, who lay unmoving on the ground, occasionally crying out in pain from Daryl's beating.

Daryl grabbed the towel from the spot where she had been attacked and brought it to her, wrapping it around her shoulders. He sat beside her and pulled her fragile body into his lap. She cried into his shoulder, gripping his shirt as though afraid he would disappear. He buried his nose in her hair, keeping a watchful eye on the man.

Blue and red lights appeared a short distance away in mere seconds and Daryl looked down at the girl in his arms. Her beautiful eyes showed pure sadness and fear, staring blankly in front of her. Looking at her now, he couldn't believe that he'd considered kicking her out of his life. Daryl felt a twinge of regret and guilt in his chest and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

She wasn't ready. Daryl knew instantly that it would be a long time before she would be- after the events that transpired, he wondered vaguely if he would ever get that far with her. He pushed the curiosity aside. It didn't matter. He didn't need to fuck her. He would wait.

She was too important for him to take another risk.

* * *

Their relationship was never the same. Daryl always kept her just a little closer, held her just a little tighter. Over time, he realized that she needed him just as much as he needed her.

She was sitting on the porch swing in front of her house, hands tight on the edge as she rocked gently back and forth. Her hair was tied away from her face, the slight breeze of October beckoning her. The sun was setting in the distance, taking Evangeline's mind down with it.

The screen door opened and closed off to the side, but she didn't need to look to know that Daryl was there. The swing shifted with his weight as he sat beside her and a tiny smile crept onto her face. He threw his arm over the back of the swing and kicked at her foot with one of his own- a gesture he had taken to, his own way of saying hello.

"Merle's leavin' soon, in't he?" Evangeline looked down at their feet. They were so different, she noticed. He was much taller than she, clad in jeans that had been smeared with dust and grime and workboots that had thick layers of mud caked to the bottoms. She was neat, clean. Her legs were slender and clean, her shoes neat and nearly new.

"Ya, Friday." Daryl replied, following her eyes. He didn't understand why she was looking at their feet so sadly, but a slight smirk appeared on his face. He tapped on her shoulder with the hand that was thrown over the bench. She looked up at him slowly. Her smile was sad, and this worried Daryl.

"You should go." Evangeline carried the words like they were sacred. She hated the idea of him going away- she wanted him to stay there with her, to keep her safe. But Merle was his brother.

No matter how much she hated Merle (she really didn't, he was just a pig) she knew that Daryl would be pained to see him go. Because of their father, who'd given Daryl more bruises, cuts, scars and broken bones than she'd ever seen even on television, Daryl deserved better. With Merle gone, Daryl was subject to the same mistreatment he'd been subject to his entire life- it just wasn't right.

"Wha'? 'N leave you behind?" Daryl threw a look off the porch. The street looked like television beyond the fence. "No way."

Evangeline sighed, touching his hand with her own.

"Daryl we can't keep th's up forever. You're bound t' get in trouble, an' you can't keep livin' with yer dad. He's gonna kill you." Evangeline ran the tips of her fingers over his bruised knuckles. "You need t' be with Merle."

Daryl was quiet for a long time, looking down at their hands. His was bruised, dirty with bits of grease under his fingernails. Her hand was slender, the skin soft and whole. Her fingernails were painted pink, not even chipped.

The difference between them was so obvious that it hurt.

"Come wit' me." Daryl said it like it was incredibly simple. Evangeline did not look up from their hands.

"I can't." She frowned.

"Why not?"

The door swung open and Aunt Sara stepped onto the porch with Joseph behind her. Evangeline swiftly removed her hand from Daryl's and the two both turned their attention to her. She offered them drinks, which they graciously took. Aunt Sara smiled down at them.

"Daryl, 'd you mind helpin' Joey bring fire wood in from the back? 's gonna be cold t'night." Aunt Sara's eyes sparkled. They were the same ones Evangeline had.

"'s ma'am." Daryl stood up and looked down at Evangeline. Aunt Sara stepped back inside, leaving Joey waiting.

"'s why, Daryl. Can't leave 'em here. Jus' can't. An' you can't let Merle walk away." Sorrow filled her voice as she spoke, but Daryl would not be swayed. He understand her desire to stay with her family- they'd become close after her mother was taken away.

"Merle's been gone years. You ain't. I'm not goin' nowhere. He'll understand." With that, Daryl followed Joseph down the steps and around the back of the house. Evangeline did not follow, but went inside the house with her Aunt.

The kitchen smelled of fudge, which changed Evangeline's mood in an instant. She grinned, weaving around the island and eying trays of deserts that Aunt Sara had been working all day on.

"These fer me, Aunt Sara?" Evangeline looked at her aunt. She was getting older, brittle and on her toes, but the woman still insisted on spending hours on her feet.

The older woman cast a look over her shoulder, a twinkle in her eyes.

"'s for the church sale." Aunt Sara then jumped into a long story about the old ladies at the church, but Evangeline didn't pay any attention. She dipped her finger in a batch of cookie dough and looked up just in time to see Daryl and Joseph walking from the woods towards the back porch. Joseph was talking, though she didn't hear a word of the conversation. Daryl said something back and the two shared a laugh, bringing a smile to Evangeline's face.

Joseph had counted on her all those years when their mother held her dictatorship over them. Evangeline would comfort him late at night. Daryl hadn't given much attention to the younger boy, but as of lately the two had been building a sort of brotherly bond. Aunt Sara paused her cooking and stood next to Evangeline, wiping her hands in a towel.

"Marie..." Aunt Sara looked at her sadly. "You don' 'ave to hide from me."

Evangeline looked over at her aunt. The woman had done so much for her- given up her life in the far south to take care of the children. She was glad that she hadn't made them move, forcing her to leave Daryl behind.

"You 'n' that boy got pretty close. Don' take uh brain surgeon t' see that." Aunt Sara rested her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "He's a good boy." With that, Aunt Sara turned back to the stove.

Evangeline passed through the kitchen and opened the screen door that separated the porch from the house, peeking her head outside. Daryl dropped a bundle of firewood on the far side of the porch and clapped his hands on his jeans, sawdust clinging to the fabric. Dropped some beside where Daryl had and two two boys turned to find Evangeline watching them with interest. Daryl eyed Aunt Sara through the screen door.

"She knows, Daryl." Evangeline mumbled into his ear. He gave her an alerting look, but the smile on her face eased his worries. He peeked once more at the woman, who busied herself with mixing dough. Daryl leaned down, planting a small kiss on her jaw before following Joseph back down to the tree line where the wood was piled.

Evangeline watched Daryl and Joseph as they walked away, the breeze shifting directions and blowing the fallen leaves around their feet. Daryl looked back at her over his shoulder, flashing her a smirk. A terrible feeling swelled in her stomach, but she pushed it aside and smiled back at him. The two boys had just gotten to the tree line when three shots permeated the calm of the town.


	11. Showing

"Daryl!" Evangeline screamed, bolting towards him. Joseph had covered his ears and seemed in a fit, but Daryl just watched in the direction the sound had come from. She nearly slammed into him and grabbed onto his arm. The three saw a motorcycle speed past them as another shot fired out, nearly missing the very thin rider. Evangeline and Daryl recognized it as Merle's bike, but the person on it was definitely _not_ Merle.

The man jumped off the bike, abandoning it, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, screaming in fear and begging for help.

"Better run, pussy!" Merle's voice had echoed from the street, just coming into view of the three bystanders. Aunt Sara stood in the doorway, fear gripping her. Evangeline ran up to the porch, pulling Joseph along with her. She pushed him through the doorway.

"Daryl'll bring me home later, Aunt Sara." She kissed her Aunt on the cheek before joining the Dixon brothers.

"Wha' the fuck you thinkin'?" Daryl cursed at Merle, but the older Dixon merely grinned.

"Son 'bitch stole my motorcycle." Merle spoke plainly as he climbed onto it. Daryl and Evangeline climbed into the truck, Merle way ahead of them.

"He's gonna ask you to go, Daryl." She frowned in the mirror, seeing Merle's reflection as he spit into the dirt.

"'ll tell 'im no." Daryl made off like his brother's leaving wasn't a big deal. It was- the fact that Merle stayed for such a short time and was leaving him again made him furious.

Merle barged into the house, not taking care to keep the door from swinging into the wall. Daryl scoffed at him, trailing behind his brother. Evangeline dropped onto the sofa, suddenly regretting following Daryl home. They were already yelling at each other: Merle was furious that Daryl was choosing to stay.

"Can't believe you pick tha' bitch over yer own brother. Yer a real piece uh work." Merle shoved his hand against Daryl's chest. Evangeline chewed on her lip, memories of seeing a younger Daryl being beaten by his father flooding her mind.

"She' gonna be the death of you." Merle accused, throwing a nasty look in her direction. "Bitch ain't good f'r nothin' anyhow."

"She ain't shoved me 'round neither." Daryl spat hatefully at his brother.

"She ain't givin' you nothin' worth keepin'." Merle backed away from Daryl. Evangeline got to her feet, having enough. Both of the boys stopped and turned towards her.

"You're both completely pathetic." She looked between the two of them. Her jacket wrapped around her shoulders as she made her way to the front door. "I'll come back when you two stop acting like children."

With that, the door slammed behind her. Daryl stared at the door long after she disappeared, though Merle couldn't help but laugh at her outburst.

"You just wastin' your time wit' that bitch." Merle opened the cabinet where he recalled their father keeping his stash of alcohol. He hit the jackpot when he pulled out two bottles of whiskey. He didn't bother to get a glass, taking a swig from the open bottle. Daryl felt his heart skip at how much Merle looked like their father.

Daryl had been blessed when he received so much of his genes from their mother. Merle, however, had inherited both looks and attributes from their father.

"Tell me, little brother." Merle set the bottle down on the counter, twisting it in circles while leaning on the other arm. He looked at Daryl, his eyes searching for something in his brother's face.

"She worth it?" Merle spit into the trashcan. Daryl didnt look at him, trying to ignore the statements.

"You dunno her, Merle." He chewed on his tongue. Merle smirked at him.

"Know more 'bout 'er than you." Merle's face was full of mischief as he took another swig of the whiskey. Daryl pretended not to show interest in his words, but he was intrigued.

"You dunno shit." Daryl reached forward, taking the bottle from Merle and throwing back his own drink. The bottle landed back on the table and he felt sick. Daryl wasn't much of a drinker. He had been drunk, how could he not? But compared to Merle, Daryl was a saint.

"I know yer li'l girlfriend is illegal." He threw back another drink. The liquid sloshed in the bottle as she set it down. Daryl took his turn. "I also know she likes to throw 'erself around. Funny you think she so loyal to ya'."

The whiskey drained out of Daryl's mouth, spraying on the table and dribbling onto his shirt. A rush of illness overcame him. His mind began to race as Merle's words. _What does he know? He's been gone for three years..._ Daryl expressed his thoughts, but Merle laughed.

"I know everybody in this town, little brother. Wou'dn't mind hittin' that ass m'self." Merle winked as he took another long drink. Daryl felt his stomach turn and had the sudden urge to throw up the whiskey. The image of Merle and Evangeline together passed through his mind briefly and he felt desire to punch his brother, even if he was just all talk.

Daryl pushed outside, ignoring Merle's laughter as it echoed through his brain. He knew Evangeline better than that. She had feelings for him that were stronger than anyone else he had ever been with- she would _never _hurt him that way.

Evangeline was waiting for him at the marketplace where they had met so many time in the past years. She was talking to Mr. Thompson, who was getting older faster than anyone else. Daryl stormed in her direction. He was determined to talk to her. He stopped short when he saw a familiar redhead approach her. She grinned, throwing an arm around Georgie Polson. He said something and she laughed, a rush of anger coursing through Daryl. She looked over at him just in time to see him storm away.

"Daryl!" Evangeline ripped away from the redhead and grabbed Daryl's shoulder. He spun around, a hurt look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Daryl studied her genuinely confused face and told her what Merle had said. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Daryl, I..." Evangeline slipped her hand into his, her thumb rubbing over his bruised knuckles. The memory of the night at the lake in August rolled through her head- how close she had come to having sex with Daryl, how much she had wanted to.

Daryl was wonderful- she knew that she loved him. He still had not come forth with how strong his feelings were. She stood on her tiptoes, kissing him lightly.

He closed his eyes, touching her face with his fingertips. He realized that they were in public and pulled back quickly, sadness consuming him.

Maybe he _should_ go with Merle.

Evangeline bit her bottom lip when she saw Daryl's face. He was full of pain, written plainly all over his face. Her heart ached for him.

"Daryl, I need you." She squeezed his hand. A smile crept on his face, and he kissed her.

He didn't care who saw.

* * *

**_a/n: Thanks so much for reviews guys :) I'm so glad everybody is enjoying the story. So, a lot has happened in the relationship and it's, once again, time to look into the future! This next age jump is probably my favorite._**

**_Thanks again! I love knowing people enjoy my stories!_**


	12. Storytelling and Close Company

Nineteen year old Evangeline could not get enough of Daryl Dixon.

Daryl Dixon could not keep his hands off of her.

She had matured so much in the past years- he could still see her ten year old face in the marketplace.

At that particular moment, Daryl was hovering over her, one leg in between hers, his hand wound in her hair while the other held him up. He was panting from the lack of air, taking short breaths in between the hot kisses she was giving him. Her hands were on his back, running across the fabric that lay there. He knew he was not going to get any further with her, but he didn't mind. Four years of being together and he had learned exactly what to expect.

She seduced him easily. Her hair fell on her back in waves and he longed to lose himself in her sparkling eyes. Control was totally abandoned when she pulled his mouth against hers, taking in the sweetness of his lips.

Evangeline suppressed a groan as he tugged on her hair, planting kisses along her jaw. She felt her body being pressed into the sheets of Daryl's bed, the sliver of skin on her back from where her shirt had misplaced itself stuck to the blanket with sweat.

No matter how many times it happened, Evangeline always ended up feeling guilty. Daryl would press his body against her and the two would wrap themselves around one another- get so, so close… Then it was gone. She stopped him every time. She just couldn't do it.

Daryl was sexually frustrated, but patient. He hadn't gotten laid in four long, anguish filled years. Merle's words to him stuck, even after all that time.

_She worth it?_

Daryl didn't have to ask the question. No matter how much it clung to the back of his mind, he fought it. She was everything Daryl wanted and needed. Merle was gone again; his father was still an arrogant bastard. But he had Evangeline.

"Eva…" Daryl pushed himself off of her with a defeated groan. She smiled sadly, kissing the palm of his hand as she sat up. He watched her fix her hair and absently wondered if that was the way it would look when they went all the way.

"Hey, Daryl?" The young girl sat up straight as a pin, folding a strip of paper. Daryl watched her, smiling.

The lucky paper stars had never failed her. Evangeline would make at least ten every time she came over to the Dixon house and the 22 year old man often believed his room would overflow with her creations.

Daryl merely 'hm'd at her, watching her delicate fingers weave the paper, spinning it easily in her hand. She did it without a thought, easy as pie.

"My cousins came inta town last week while you was up in the hills." Evangeline licked her lips, setting the star on the dresser and beginning another strip.

Daryl had taken to hunting lately, which Evangeline was glad for. The man needed a hobby besides work, something to keep him busy. Daryl had always been the survivalist type, knowing bits and pieces of every trade. This was different. She could tell it was something he really loved doing.

"An' my cousin Leah asked me a question that I di'n't right have an answer to." Evangeline found a pen on the floor and scribbled words on the star. Daryl peered over her shoulder to see that she'd scribed his name in tiny letters on the perfectly folded origami.

"She say to me, 'Marie, when you gonna go get married?' An' Aunt Sara, she says 'She got a man, his name' Daryl Dixon.' An' Leah laughs and she turns to me, goes 'Well I guess'n that means never.' She laughed an' Aunt Sara an' the others, they all had a laughin' fit." Evangeline turned the star in her hand before pressing it to Daryl's palm.

"Point is, I guess. I di'n't have m' own answer." She looked up at him in the corner of her eye. Daryl was looking at the star, studying the curves of the letters in his own name, analyzing her penmanship. He loved how beautiful his name looked when she wrote it.

Daryl felt very hot at the mention of marriage. It was not something he cared much for- his parents had been married and left his mother very much like a slave. Daryl did _not _want a life like that. He imagined, though, maybe it would be different with Evangeline.

"Dunno, Eva." He mumbled, his eyes tracing the fine tip of the 'y'. Neither one said anything for a moment, but Daryl was sure she hadn't liked his answer.

"You know, yer name in English means 'region of wild animals.' Guess that explains why you like huntin', don' it?" Evangeline let out a shy laugh, folding another star. She was quiet for another moment, appearing to be deep in thought.

"In French i's 'a loved one.' All seems to come together." She took the pen and wrote her own name on the new star.

Daryl took it from her hand, examining it. Evangeline was wise and he wondered to himself what a girl like her was doing with a guy like him.

"Wha's yer name mean anyway?" He held the star in his hand, pressing it to his fingertips as though the ink would spread to his skin and her name would be forever on him. "Wha' kind a' name is Evangeline?"

She looked at him for a moment, squinting.

"'s Greek. Not sure wha' it means, though." She eyed the stars tumbling in Daryl's hands.

"There's a story, 'bout a girl named Evangeline. She spends her whole life lookin' for her lover when they get separated. She gives up, settles down takin' care of sick people. Epidemic breaks out, 'n woul'nt ya know it, her lover shows up, sick as a dog. Dies, righ' there in her arms."

"'s a sad story." Daryl wrapped one arm around Evangeline's shoulders.

"Daryl?" Evangeline's hand trailed up, resting on his collarbone and she buried her nose into the nook of his neck, inhaling his sweet smell. He 'hm'd in a very Daryl-eque fashion.

"I woul'n't give up lookin' for ya." Her lips tingled against his skin as she spoke. He turned his head to look at her, kissing her forehead.

"Me neither."

* * *

Tears rolled down Evangeline's face, dripping off of her chin like candle wax. Her knees pulled tight to her chest as she cried, burying her face. The wind and thunder outside her window did little to calm her. She was shaking like a leaf, sitting alone in the dark corner of her bedroom. The door was locked and she pretended not to hear when Aunt Sara came by asking if she was okay, and again when Joseph demanded to know where Daryl was so he could kick his ass.

She sat there for hours, even after the storm had passed, staring blankly at the wall with a shattered heart. The image of Daryl, the sound of his anger filled voice as he screamed at her- they were trapped inside her head. She remembered her Mama, how she used to yell just like he had. It broke her.

What he was saying was more painful than the actual sound. The memory of it made her choke on the air, catching hiccups in her lungs. She knew all too well that she couldn't totally blame him- she had done, said, things just as bad.

_Evangeline crossed her arms. She stood at the bottom of the Dixons' stairs, casting a dirty look at her lover. Daryl shook his head at her._

_She had worn him dry. He did his waiting. Four years of it. _

"_Yer a teasin' bitch." Daryl accused. She had stopped him too many times. She pulled him so far- he had come so close, so many times, to no avail. She was so inconsiderate of his feelings, his needs. _

"_Quit gittin' your damn hopes up!" She had yelled. It had been a while since their last fight and she felt justifiably overdue."Maybe I don' want you!" _

_She hadn't meant it. But she couldn't take it back. Daryl's hurt expression made her realize how wrong her words were._

"_An' maybe I shouln'ta gone back for you." His words cut through her like a knife. He didn't need to say it for her to know that he was talking about their fight at the lake. Evangeline felt sick to her stomach, his eyes boring into her._

"_Jus' leave. Don' come back." Daryl's tone was bitter. Evangeline didn't know rather it was because she was angry or because she felt defeated, but she turned on her heel and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. He stood on the steps for a few more moments, wanting desperately to take it back and bring her inside. But his feet wouldn't move. So he stood there like an idiot._

The door opened just a crack and Evangeline buried her face in her hands. The bed sank as someone sat next to her and wrapped one arm around the girl's shoulders. She looked up with a tear streaked face to see Joseph, a sad look in his eye.

"Wan' me to beat 'im up?" Joseph tried a smile, squeezing her tightly. She laughed halfheartedly, wiping her face. She shook her head.

"I'll be fine."

"Boys'r dumb anyway." The two shared a brief laugh before they fell into silence once more, listening to the drizzle that signaled the finish of the storm. "Cheer up, buttercup."

"'s not that easy, Joey." She mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder. He looked at her sadly.

"I know I ain't as grown up as you," At his words, Evangeline laughed. Her brother was sixteen, but he was nearly a foot taller than her and was built from his job in construction. "Don' laugh, now listen." He paused long enough for her to settle down.

"I learn'd a lot from shitty relationships, Marie." Joey sighed, reflecting briefly over his own past.

"Marie, someday you'll fin' somebody who loves you. An' he'll take care o' ya 'n love ya." Joseph's eyes twinkled and Evangeline saw that he was hurting for her. They'd grown close growing up together, through all the things that happened in their home. Aside from Daryl, he was the only person who knew what had happened to her. "E'ry broken heart will eventually mend."

Joseph stood up, giving her a pat on her shoulder before leaving her room. She watched him go before turning back to the window. Rain dripped onto the pane from the gutters, the sky darkening above the treeline where the wind shuffled their leaves. She held her chin in her hand, wondering absently if Daryl _was _her special someone.

* * *

**_A/n: Things are changing for the couple! _**

**_Thanks for the reviews once more! ps- anybody catch the Harry Potter reference? ;) _**

**_The story that Eva tells Daryl about her name is an actual story, written as a poem by Henry Longfellow. I felt like it was very appropriate. *cough*_**


	13. Into the Woods

Evangeline did not answer when her aunt asked her if she should let Daryl in. It was the third time that week he'd come looking for her, asking to talk to her. The first time, Evangeline had been the one to answer. She slammed the door in his face.

The second time, Aunt Sara and Joey had been sitting on the porch swing. Joey had told Daryl that she didn't want to talk to him, but Aunt Sara had gone to ask her anyway. She said no and Daryl nodded knowingly before leaving, dejected.

"Marie, that boy been af'r ya all week. Sure y' can't at least talk wit' him?" Aunt Sara stood in the doorway, feeling sorry for both Evangeline and Daryl. "Ya c'nt go on like this. You know that boy's jus' gonna keep ask'n fer you 'til you go out there."

Evangeline groaned, knowing all too well that her Aunt was right. She got to her feet, grabbing a jacket on her way to the door. Daryl and Joey were on the porch, glaring daggers at one another. She had never seen them look so bitter together, having built up a sort of brotherly bond over the years.

"Joey, come help me in the kitchen." Aunt Sara grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him inside, casting a look at Daryl before closing the door behind her. Evangeline did not look at him for a moment, instead preferring to look at the street as it bustled with people walking home from work than to look at Daryl.

"Walk w' me?" The sound in Daryl's voice was pathetic. Eva nodded, following him down the steps and to the sidewalk. She was careful to keep her hands in her pockets so that she was not tempted to take his hand. Daryl looked at her in the corner of his eye, tracing over her face with extreme detail.

"I shouln'ta said wha' I did." He spoke slowly, hoping that she was really listening to him. "I wan'd to say 'm sorry." Daryl swallowed the lump that had nested in his throat. They walked for some time, neither speaking to the other. They had gotten deep into the woods behind the Young house before Daryl stopped. Evangeline paused a few feet ahead of him, still avoiding his gaze.

"I don' expect ya to say yer sorry neither. I jus'..." Daryl trailed off. He didn't really know what he wanted her to do. He wouldn't mind if she kissed him, wrapped him up in a hug, or even slapped him across the face. At least it was something. He hadn't expected her to start crying and avoid him. He stepped up to her, taking her elbow. She didn't pull away, but he felt hurt when she shook her head and refused, still, to look at him.

"Joey tol' me I deserved better." She choked on the sobs. Daryl felt his heart break, nerves crawling up his skin. _Please..._ He begged her in silence. "An' I said he was right. I don' deserve to get yell'd at or fight all th' time. I been thinkin' all week, 'Eva, you gotta tell him t' leave you be. Ya gotta make him go.' But, dammit Daryl Dixon." Her voice raised and she finally looked him in the face. It startled him, her expression giving him many tendrils of spread out emotions: pain and sorrow, love and grief.

"All th's time, I been holdin' back everythin'. I wouln't let you touch me, 'cause I was afraid. I was afraida the one who cared more 'bout me than anybody else. I sat in m' room all week tryin' to think of one good reason t' leave you, 'n I started wonder'n why I kept tellin' you no." Evangeline grabbed Daryl's arm and he gladly stepped towards her.

"Dammit, Daryl. I couln't think of one good answer for neither question." With that, she kissed him full on the mouth. The anxiety that had built in Daryl swiped away in a single moment and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against him. Daryl wrapped his hand in her hair and stepped forward, forcing her back against a tree.

Evangeline felt her heart race as she yanked the jacket over Daryl's shoulders and discarded it in a pile of fallen leaves. He followed suit and traced his hands back to the hem of her shirt, tugging on it hungrily. She pulled back, shyly allowing him to pull it up over her head. Daryl had seen her shirtless many times when they swam, but at that moment his mind swam, discreetly tracing the outline of her bra with his eyes.

Daryl kissed her again, feeling his pants tighten as he pressed his hips into hers. He bit down softly on her lower lip, earning a growl from her throat. Her hands gripped his shoulders, nails digging into the flesh there. For a very brief second she felt guilty, hoping she wasn't causing him pain. The thought was dismissed when she felt his hands fumbling on the buttons of her jeans. She looked stopped kissing him to look down at his hands as they pulled the front of her jeans open. Daryl took that opportunity to press his lips against her neck. Evangeline's attention was diverted and she moaned, her hands running up to his neck.

Daryl pulled her jeans downward and they fell to the ground with a soft thud. He helped her step out of them and pushed her hard against the tree. Evangeline took her turn, laying kisses on his jaw and down his neck and finally stopped to nip at his collarbone. He growled at her, the tiny bites driving him insane. Having no experience, she followed the moves Daryl had already laid out, reaching down to undo his pants. She felt his erection pushing against her, separated only by the thin fabric of his boxers. Her hands flew to his shoulders, gripping them as he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist for support.

His fingers brushed against the outside of her folds, lightly dancing over her sensitive skin. She bit her lower lip, pushing bad memories out of her head. She closed her eyes, putting her attention into kissing his neck and listening to the soft vibrations in his throat. His hand turned, two fingers sliding downward, passing over her clit and earning a moan before dipping just barely into her opening. Daryl felt heat surge through him upon feeling the moisture that waited there for him and spread it across her, fingers tracing once more to her most sensitive place. She continued growling in his ear and Daryl moved his hand back up to her face, bringing her lips to his.

"Daryl..." She groaned as he placed himself at her opening. He did not move for a moment, looking to Evangeline for official permission. She nodded, her fingernails digging into his skin in anticipation. The gesture only made him want her more. In a last moment thought, he remembered that she was still a virgin.

"Ya sure?" His breath was hot on her skin from where he held his face only inches from hers. She nodded again, this time more confident in her answer. He studied her eyes for a moment and kissed the corner of her mouth very lightly before thrusting forward very slowly and carefully. Evangeline nearly screamed, but Daryl covered her mouth with his own. He knew it had hurt her to break through her, but through his experience he knew there was no way to stop it. To relieve her, he spread butterfly kisses all over her. He moved slowly, carefully as not to cause her more pain. After a few minutes, Evangeline felt a rush overcome her, her body begging for more.

Daryl felt her tighten around him, pushing him further. He moved faster, pushed harder, his hands roaming over her breasts and stomach. Her hands wound around him and their mouths graced one another skin and faces. Daryl grunted, his breathing becoming heavy.

Evangeline felt her body surge, a powerful wave of pleasure passing through her body as Daryl thrust inside her. The muscles in her legs and pelvis tightened, which caused her partner to moan. She couldn't help but become even more turned on and pleased by his sounds. The final wave overcame her and she felt her own liquids dripping over her body and landing on the leaves below them. She moaned into Daryl's neck.

Daryl knew immediately what was going on when her muscles contracted and the liquid started running. He smirked, his own body ready to give in. Her extreme wetness and the moan in his neck was enough to send him over the edge. He thrust into her hard, finishing with deep satisfaction as his seed filled her.

He didn't move for a moment, breathing heavily. He needed to set her down, let her loosen up and relax his own muscles, but her body being so close to him was worth the wait. She panted, her hands rested on him gently, polar of the tight grip she'd had only moments earlier. He moved from her, careful to set her feet on the ground. He watched a trail of liquid drip from inside her, red and viscous.

"Daryl..." Evangeline murmured, a slightly worried expression on her face. Without a word, he grabbed his jacket and used it to wipe the liquid from her leg gently. He stood, arms wrapping around her waist and kissing her.

"'s s'pose to do that. Only happens th' first time." He reassured her, placing another kiss on her forehead. She looked at him, unsure, but didn't say anything. Her innocence and lack of knowledge in the world of sex was no surprise to him. She'd never hung out with anyone besides him and Merle, the topic of sex and virginity simply never came up. He felt almost like a fool for not warning her, but she had shrugged it off, moving away from him towards their clothing. He followed, reminding himself _not _to put the jacket back on and to wash it when he got home.

Once clothed, Evangeline took Daryl's hand in her own, completely forgetting their fight, the harsh words, and her fears. Four years of loving Daryl, of telling him so, he never had the courage to say it back. Evangeline smiled slightly, recognizing that she was not the only one who was afraid.

Daryl had his own fears- having lived with an abusive father his whole life, not having a mother, Merle abandoning him not once, but twice. She knew his life was hard and filled with hate. The entire town knew about the Dixons, but no one had ever intervened. In short, Daryl Dixon had never known love.

He had helped her move past her fear. Evangeline looked up at Daryl, who looked back with a raised eyebrow.

She could help him too. Even if it took a lifetime.

* * *

**_a/n: Well, hm. That was the first time I ever wrote a sex scene, so its kinda iffy. not sure how i feel about it, but its there. Eva and Daryl have bonded pretty well, and im happy with where they are right now. a few more chapters and the first half of the story will be done!_**


	14. To Be a Mother

Evangeline leaned forward, staring down at the ground. It was a long drop from where she was, and for a moment she wondered how badly she would get hurt if she fell. Scenarios of breaking her neck played out in her mind, as they tended to do when one was up high. The ground below her looked very unforgiving. She leaned backwards, accepting the support on her back, eyes trained on the ground- just in case. She smiled when she saw Daryl pass under her, pausing. He held up the crossbow, pointing it at something she couldn't see from up in the tree and released. The arrow whistled through the air and struck the rabbit right in the head.

"You scare me with that thing." Eva called down to him. Daryl took a look at the bow before lowering it to his side and looking up at her. She'd made her way higher than he had expected, but they'd spent so much time in trees as children that she looked right at home.

"Told ya, din't have to come out 'ere." He pulled the arrow from the rabbit, whipping it off on his pant leg. Eva watched him work, graceful as a ballet dancer.

"Been thinkin' I should be doin' somethin' with my life." Eva mentioned it casually as though it were the weather. Daryl didn't answer, knowing all too well where she was going with the conversation.

"Eva." Daryl gestured into the tree and helped her reach the ground. She wrinkled her face at the sight of the rabbit, it's blood fresh, sticky in the delicate fur.

"Daryl, c'mon. We need t' have this talk." Eva touched the side of Daryl's face, forcing him to look at her. In typical Daryl fashion, he tried to distract her by kissing her. She had to stop herself mentally to remember that she was trying to talk to him about something important. She could feel his disappointment.

"Wha's wrong with keepin' things th' way they are?" Daryl did not like change. Anyone who knew him- meaning Merle, Eva, Aunt Sara and Joey- knew that Daryl was simple and liked it that way.

"I don' wanna live with Aunt Sara f'rever." She wrapped her arms around herself as though cold, though the warm sun shone through the canopy above them and filled the forest with sweet sunshine.

"I wanna live in m' own house. 's gotta be white, with a porch and a swing, next to a lake. Big window so I can always see it. 'n I wanna look out the window ev'ry night an' see you comin' home…" She trailed off. She couldn't say what else she wanted to. Daryl didn't like change. The things she wanted would change everything.

Daryl put the arrows back in their sling, putting it behind his back. He didn't look at her, hoping that she wouldn't go where he knew she wanted to go. It was obvious to him that she wanted to get married. He did too- that he could handle. He could handle living in a house, even if it wasn't perfect. He could handle going to work and coming home to her beautiful face.

However, he could _not _handle-

"I want my own family, Daryl."

He never understood it. His own parents showed him the cruel reality. Having children ruined marriages, turned good men (his mother always claimed that his father used to be wonderful, before the boys came along that is.) into drunken, abusive bastards. Children made otherwise happy couples fall into hate. Daryl didn't want that to happen with them.

And from what he knew, there was no way Daryl could be a father. He didn't know the first thing about children and didn't want to. The last thing he wanted was to turn into a drunk. He wouldn't become that type of man. He tried not to image himself beating on Evangeline the way his father used to beat his mother before she died.

"Why? Wha' reason you got to want that type-a life?" Daryl tried not to sound as hateful as he knew he did. He could tell by the hurt look on her face. He felt bad, really. He knew how badly she wanted a family. It meant everything to her. But he couldn't give it to her.

"I wanna prove I can be better than her." Eva leaned on a tree as Daryl pulled the skin off of the rabbit, tearing it apart. It made her queasy.

"You ain't gotta prove nothin' to no one. Ev'ryone knows yer better than her." Daryl looked at her over his shoulder. She was a million times better than her own mother. He thought about his own parents and then her mother. His brows furrowed.

"Don't matter." She crossed her arms, looking up into the leaves of the tall trees, the sun peaking down at her. "'s what I want."

Daryl couldn't believe they were even having the conversation. They were too young to be worrying about a family or marriage anyway. He was only twenty two- Eva hadn't even met the two decade mark yet. He told her so.

"Even if I live to be a hundred that's a fifth a' my life." She mumbled feeling defeated. She didn't expect Daryl to marry her anyway. He wasn't the type.

She could handle not being married. Most people didn't even bother anymore, it was just a hassle. She didn't like thinking of marrying Daryl as a hassle. As much as she loved Daryl, he still wasn't clear to her on his own feelings. Maybe Daryl wouldn't be around long enough for her to worry about marriage or children. They'd been together for so long though, any other possibilities seemed futile. Neither one of them had anybody else to even consider that they weren't going to be together.

Daryl could tell what she was thinking. It didn't take a genius to know. They'd fought about having kids a million times, even though Daryl knew that they weren't ready yet. He doubted he ever would be. Looking at her in that moment made him sad. She could see her having children. She was made for it.

"When we're older, we can worry 'bout it then. Not now. We ain't ready." Daryl said dryly.

"No, Daryl." She stood up straight, marching away from him towards her home.

"_You _ain't ready."

* * *

Daryl tapped on the window. There was a moment of silence before he saw her figure approach it in the darkness. She gave him a confused look before opening the window.

"Daryl, it's three in the mornin'. The hell you want?" The anger in his voice made his face drop. She sighed, not having meant to upset him.

"I din't wanna wake up yer aunt." He looked past her to the open bedroom door, the light in the hallway drifting into the edges of her dark room. "C'mere."

Evangeline slipped on her shoes, shut the window and met Daryl in the front yard. She climbed into his truck, yawning.

The truck rode through the town and Evangeline watched the lights disappear as they waded through the countryside. Cows and sheep dotted the land.

"'s this 'bout?" Evangeline counted the cows in the passing field.

"Wanted t' show ya somethin'." Daryl spoke, shrugging. She nodded, leaning her head in her hands.

The truck stopped just a short while later, parked next to a fence that opened to a field. Daryl grabbed a blanket he had stuck in the bed of the truck and carried it, throwing it on the other side of the fence.

"We ain't s'posed ta be back there, Daryl." Eva shook her head as he swung a leg over the fence, then the other. He offered her a hand, which she reluctantly took. She followed him over a few hills where he stopped and lay the blanket out. He lay down on top of it and patted the spot next to him. Evangeline lay down. Daryl put his hands behind his head. Evangeline used the crook of his shoulder for her own head, resting one hand absently on his chest.

"The stars look better out here. 's quiet." Daryl connected the dots of Orion and paid special attention to the mood. Evangeline shifted, lying flat next to him. He propped up with his elbows and his eyebrow raised at her.

She was lying totally flat, her palms spread on the blanket, limbs spread evenly so that none were touching the other. She noticed his questioning look and giggled.

"'f ya lay somewhere, totally flatten out on flat ground so ya can feel the earth beneath ev'ry part of yer body…" She started, staring upwards into the sky. "An' ya pick one spot in the sky an' ya just stare at it fer as long as ya can." She smiled. Daryl lay back down, mimicking her movements.

"It feels like ya could fall, right inta the sky." She spoke softly, focusing on a bright star straight ahead of her.

Daryl thought this was ridiculous, but did as she said. It hadn't been a lie; a moment later, the ground below him seemed to disappear and he felt like his body had become weightless. His hands grabbed at the ground, breaking the feeling. It had genuinely raised his concern and he felt foolish for thinking the mind trick would actually lure him into the sky.

"Why'd ya bring me here? Wanna mess 'round?" She turned her head towards Daryl, who was staring at a star, rebuilding the falling feeling. He slowly looked over at her and moved his hand to grab hers.

"Nah. Jus' want'd ta see ya." He murmured, his vibrant blue eyes studying hers. The gold flecks swam through her irises like a kaleidoscope. They lay there for what felt like hours before sitting up to watch the sun come up over the hills. Daryl helped Evangeline to her feet, carrying the blanket on one side while holding her hand with his other. He loved the way it felt, his rough, caloused hands to be wrapped around the soft skin of her slender digits. Daryl could see the fence and his truck when Evangeline tore her hand from his and sprinted in another direction.

He was very confused at the sudden outburst, but waited for her where he stood. She leaned down, pulling something from the ground before walking back towards him. She placed the flower in her hair behind her ear and took his hand in hers again.

"All that fer a flower?" He shook his head at her, a smile playing on his lips.

"'s a Cherokee rose." She stated it like it were something everyone should know. When Daryl didn't respond she scoffed at him in fake disappointment.

"'s kinda a geek thing, I guess. They grow from tears. Ya should look it up sometime." Eva said lightly. Daryl nodded, but he doubted he ever would. After all, it's just a flower.


	15. The Tribulations of Love

_**A/N: Thanks again guys!**_

_**FanFicGirl10: I would also looove them to be together forever. I felt like a lot of things Daryl knows in the series should be things that she taught him.**_

_** : Right now, the story is an emotional tidal wave. I'm glad you're looking forward to a sequel!**_

_**Leyshla: Oh, he will! And yes, it does work. The flatter you lay the better. The catch is that you have to lay somewhere where you can't see the grass or trees while looking straight ahead. It's actually pretty cool.**_

_**MomoXvultiri: Thanks soo much. I really wanted people to like Eva before she just got thrown into the story. I know it seems like a million miles away, but we're coming to a close and I'm thrilled to start the sequel, which will take place entirely during the apocalypse, so be prepared because you'll get your fill of blood and guts!**_

* * *

Daryl panted, his arms shaking, holding himself as still as possible. His hands gripped the bed sheets, pulling them down and exposing the mattress beneath. There was just enough light leaking in between the closed shades to lay razor thin lines across Evangeline's face beneath him. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead, glinting against pale, smooth skin. Daryl watched her eyes dart between each of his own, pupils dilated in satisfied bliss.

He lowered his head, kissing the corner of her mouth before rolling to the side. He had pushed his and Merle's bed side by side to make a larger bed, though he wished away the tiny space in between that no one could quite get rid of.

He lay there for a brief moment, head turned towards her. She hadn't moved since he finished, her eyes staring at the ceiling, focused on a single spot. He wondered if she was doing her falling trick again. He pushed himself up, grabbed the blanket at their feet, and pulled it to waist level over them both before propping himself up on his elbow, body still turned to her. She seemed to come to as though exiting her own world and her eyes found his.

A smile graced her lips and Daryl studied them. He could see the faint etching of lines across them. He leaned down and kissed her, taking his time and enjoying the light feeling on his own. He pulled away very slowly, keeping his eye trained on hers. They were glazed over, the brims lined with liquid salt. He felt suddenly panicked, his mind racing to find where he screwed up. He waited in silence; his eyes darted all over her face as though he could find her words written there somewhere.

"Do you love me?"

When she spoke, her voice cracked. There was a genuine pain in the simple words, dripping with sorrow. He couldn't remember her voice sounding so afraid. The surge of panic only grew, not knowing what to say. His lips parted, but words failed him. In his shame he closed his mouth again. He swallowed and felt sick to his stomach. The flashing image of her body on the gravel road slipped into his mind only for a moment before being pushed back into the recesses of thought.

Evangeline's features hardened as though preserved in stone. She was chewing the inside of her cheek, staring at his face. All she needed was for him to say yes. But he wouldn't. Daryl felt completely lost at words, feeling foolish. Of course he loved her. Right?

_Right?_

Daryl imagined her the way she looked when they met in the marketplace, her body tiny enough to snap like a twig. He recalled her hiding in the bathroom, watching him take a beating; the quick, skillfull movements of her fingers folding millions of paper strips into tiny stars; the way her eyes filled with regret when they fought. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He must have waited too long, because she stopped looking at him and rolled off the other side of the bed.

Realizing his mistake, he jumped to his feet after her as she picked up and put on her clothes. He had to say something before she got to the door, but all words failed him. He held her elbow as gently as he could, trying not to squeeze to make her stop. She didn't look at him as she buttoned up her jeans and gently removed her arm from his grip. Neither of them spoke as she put on her clothes. Daryl felt his heart race.

"Eva." He held the name fragile in his mouth, letting it out with just the slightest puff of air. She seemed not to hear him, zipping up her jacket.

"Ev." He tried again, trying to be more forceful without alarming her. She passed him and pushed the door open. He darted after her down the steps, buttoning his pants as he went.

He saw his father standing in the kitchen as they passed it.

"Evangeline." Daryl spoke her full name for the first time in years. She paused at the front door, the tears finally picking at the corners of her eyes. Her face was full of disdain.

"Don't." Her voice was filled with malice and he could practically hear her blood boil. Without another exchange, she opened the door and disappeared. Daryl heard his father laugh from the kitchen, having seen the bitter transaction. Daryl shot the man a look and started up the stairs. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him and walked just a little faster, but a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him down.

* * *

Evangeline wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve as she made her way onto the porch. Joey sat there on the swing, chewing idly on a toothpick. She looked at him and he just seemed to know. He nodded at her and the swing shifted slightly as she sat down. Joey propped his feet up on the railing, tipping the swing slightly. Evangeline rubbed her hands on her knees, having nothing else to distract herself with. Joey bent down and unzipped his school bag, taking out a spiral notebook. He tore a page from it and tore that page so that it was a perfect square. He nudged Eva with his elbow and she gave him her attention, not really wanting to answer his questions about Daryl.

"Wanna see how to make a crane?" Joey smiled sadly at her, holding the paper up between two fingers. She nodded, thankful that he understood. The brother and sister spent the next several minutes folding paper cranes that littered the porch, making it impossible to maneuver without stepping on them.

"The Chinese think if somebody were ta make a thousand a' 'em, tha' person gets a free wish." He held up a pink one between the two before setting it down beside the many others. She smiled at him, starting another of her own. Aunt Sara watched from the doorway, smiling at them. They fell into silence, fingers working expertly.

"Wanna tell me 'bout Daryl?" Joey sighed, bending his fingers. Evangeline did not speak for a moment, finishing her own and examining it, adjusting the wings. She felt tears pull at her all over again. Joseph tried to look her in the eye, but she kept her head low, focusing on her lap.

"Yer strong, Marie." Joey looked at her solemnly, setting a crane in her lap. "Wha'ever it is, I know ya can do it. Wit' or wit'out Daryl, yer a survivor."

Evangeline looked up with her eyes, studying Joey. He shared a small smile.

"I think..." She spoke slowly, choosing her words with caution- the way she talked to Daryl when he was angry. "Daryl and I... We're..."

"Different." Joey finished for her. She nodded, her fingers fidgeting with one another.

"An'..." She continued, contemplating the honesty behind her words. "I jus' don' think we're gonna make it."

* * *

Daryl kept his hand pressed hard against his abdomen, feeling the burning of the alcohol on the off-white cloth. He drew it back for a moment, grunting, seeing the red stain on it. He tossed it into the bath tub where it landed next to three others that were coated in blood.

"Gettin' too old fer this shit..." He mumbled to himself, washing off one of his hands. His arms and chest were sore, but nothing compared to the glass that had gotten stuck in his stomach.

It was a fact that Daryl hated. He lived at home, only twenty two and having no where else to go, but that did not give his father any right to treat him like a child. He had stood for it for years as a child. Now that he was an adult, he fought back. He was sure his father's broken nose would testify to that. Still, his father had walked away whereas Daryl had to scuttle into the bathroom to clean himself. An absent thought of wasted liquor passed by him as he retrieved part of the green glass out of his skin with tweezers.

Daryl dropped the bits of glass into the trash and made his way towards his bedroom. He scowled at the two beds propped beside one another and shoved Merle's back to where it belonged.

Merle.

The idea of going to Atlanta where Merle lived on the outskirts had crossed his mind more than once. His brother was not the most wonderful person; Merle was not Eva. But he was blood, and they had their own personal bond that expressed the strange relationship they had with one another. Merle would welcome him with open arms and there Daryl felt he could begin a new life.

Maybe it was time for something new.

* * *

Evangeline inhaled sharply, the crisp night air filling her lungs. She went straight into the two story home, not bothering to knock. The lower level was filled with darkness, though she knew her way towards the stairs well enough not to trip.

She also knew that even though it was two in the morning, Daryl Dixon would be awake. She had spent the past two days with Joey, telling him what she wanted to say to Daryl. She knew she never would say any of it, though. But damn she wanted to. She conflicted with herself over and over rather she should apologize, or cry, or yell. She didn't know if she wanted to stay with him or let him go. She was a ping pong table. In the end, she had decided that whatever happened, happened.

The only light on the second floor was at the end of the long hallway, coming from the crack beneath his door. She approached it, her footsteps quietly carrying her. She paused at his door, listening to make sure it was safe- she had walked in once on him masturbating when she was seventeen; it was horribly embarrassing and she didn't want to thing about it. However, the sound coming from Daryl's bedroom was much more audible. Her heart raced as her hand wrapped around the slick, frozen to the touch knob, turning it slowly.

Her hand flew to her mouth and tears drained down her cheeks. Daryl was there alright.

So was Tiffany.


	16. Crumbling Towers

Daryl had never been so drunk in his entire life than he was the moment Tiffany had stumbled into his room. She was kissing the shit out of him, telling him how great he was and he just couldn't _believe_ how much she seemed to care about him. Of course, they weren't having sex, so it didn't count right? Besides, Eva hadn't talked to him in two days. He wasn't even sure that they were still together.

Even in his drunken state, Daryl knew he was wrong when Evangeline pushed open the door and stared at them like they were zoo animals. He tried to tell her that he was drunk and explain that it didn't mean anything, but he couldn't make words. Instead, he threw up in the trashcan.

Evangeline dragged Tiffany _by her hair _and left her ass in the hallway. Tiffany, being shocked and terrified, ran for her life. Eva didn't bother going after her. Daryl was laying on the floor, eyes closed. He looked dead before she stomped her boot down on his back. He let out a drunken scream of pain as she forced him to roll over.

He was sober enough to feel the three slaps to the face that he very much deserved. Evangeline shook her head, a mixture of rage and pity coming over her. She'd never seen him this drunk. _He had to have taken a good beating for him to be like this…_ She trailed her eyes over new wounds and found the wrap around his abdomen. It was stained red where a large gash stuck barely out from under the bandage.

Feeling sorry for him, she helped Daryl into his bed where he promptly passed out. Eva sat beside him, her fingertips tracing every detail of his face, memorizing the contours that created his features. He looked more peacefully having passed out from being drunk than she recalled when he was awake. For now, she would take care of him. When he woke up, however, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Daryl opened his eyes very slowly and promptly felt two things at once. The searing headache ripped the back of his head into pieces, the bright lights of the room stinging and only made it worse. Then he felt the rip-roaring pain of being smacked. It hut bad enough normally, but with his hangover, the pain was enough that he cried out.

"You son of a bitch!" Evangeline screamed at him, his head pounding. He swore it was going to explode if she kept it up. He sat up, looking at her, feeling still dizzy. She was sitting by his feet, legs crossed and facing him. She had clearly been crying, still was, but if looks could kill...

"Eva-" He started. Another smack on his arm shut him up.

"Keep my name out of your mouth, Dixon." Her eyes narrowed at him. The use of his last name stung worse than her smacks. He leaned over, attempting to pull her closer to him. She retaliated by smacking at his chest and giving a hard shove and Daryl tripped over the side of the bed, barely catching himself. He sat on the floor with his arms behind him, knees bent.

"Wha' ya want me ta say?" He chewed on the inside of his mouth. He still faintly remembered the previous night, though he couldn't say for sure who the blond girl even was.

"Nothin'. You don' say nothin'." The anger had left her voice, but she glared at him with her jaw clenched. Pain, instead, filed her words.

"I fucked up." He mumbled, more to himself than to her. She responded by chucking a pillow at his face.

"You think?!" She screamed, ripping through his head again. He cringed. "Fuck you Daryl!"

"Why ya still 'ere then?!" He shouted back at her. He knew he didn't have the right to- she hadn't done anything. He deserved his smacks on the face and harsh words. He'd earned it.

Both of them stopped dead and she looked at him with pure, unadulterated sadness. She shook her head, her mouth just open enough that Daryl wanted to capture them in his own. But he'd fucked that up too.

"I donno." Was all she could muster. She swallowed hard, looking away from him. "I jus'..." She slid down off of the bed and nested herself next to Daryl, facing him. He wanted badly to reach out, pull her close and comfort her. He couldn't do that, even with the slim possibility that she would let him.

"Daryl, I love you..." She bit her lower lip and tears dripped off her chin. He surpressed the urge to wipe them away. "But..." She had never had to do anything so difficult in her entire life.

"I know." He said finally. He threatened himself mentally, the only thing stopping his own tears. She nodded and reached across him, hugging his torso. He hugged her too, desperate to cling onto her. Her warmth against his was utter bliss. He clung to it desperately, but she pulled away and all hope was gone.

"'m goin' to Atlanta. Live w' Merle." He choked on his own words, a part of him hoping it weren't true either. She nodded at him, unable to speak her thoughts on the matter. The two sat side by side for several minutes, the searing pain of the situation settling over them.

"I gotta go home, Daryl." Her voice was soft. The hate and anguish was gone.

"'ll walk ya t' the door." He mumbled gravely. The two made their way, slower than usual, he noticed, down the steps to the front door. Evangeline turned towards Daryl as it opened. The two stood very awkwardly for a short time, each staring at the other and unsure of how to say goodbye. Eva stood on her toes and lay a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. She stepped back and gave his arm a squeeze.

"I guess this is goodbye. Come visit, 'kay?" They both nodded in acknowledgment; both knowing very well that he never would. It was a nice thought, still.

"I will." Lie. Daryl looked at the floor, unsure of how to send her off. "Take care o' yourself, Eva." She nodded at him and turned away. He watched her disappear before closing the door. He put his back to it and slid down it, head in his hands.

Daryl had been beaten, burned, stabbed, hit, slapped, kicked, spit on, punched and scarred. Never in his life had he felt the pain he was feeling now. From his place on the floor, Daryl Dixon felt warm tears slide down his face.

* * *

**_A/n: Thanks to reviewers once more! I'm sure everyone hates me now, but no worries! There's one more chapter before the sequel, eeep! I'm so excited. If you're worried about their relationship, just remember, it is a Daryl/OC story ;)_**


	17. Ten Years After

Tiny blossoms had started to form on the tree in the front yard. It's leaves, precariously perched, danced in the slightest April breeze. The house itself was quiet, still swimming in sleep, hazy in the early morning. Light passed softly through the window, landing gracefully like a spotlight on the bedroom floor.

The brunette woman shifted, her skin exposed to the warm air. She opened her eyes, basking in the light. The cream colored walls of the bedroom bounced the light, tossing it around the room. She sat up, her hair a tangled mess on her shoulders. Suppressing a yawn, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and opened the closet.

She dressed in silence, listening to the sound of the birds outside. She tossed a look to the bed, where she saw another body shift beneath the blankets. They pulled back and she saw a man sitting there. He opened one dark brown eye and smiled at her. His black hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Morning." He murmured up at her. She bent down, placing a kiss on the end of his nose. He tilted up his head, kissing her on the mouth.

"What you got today, mister architect?" She pulled her hair into a twist, pining it back from her face and saw his reflection in the mirror. He came up behind her, kissing her neck gently.

"I have a meeting, Marie. Won't be home 'til late." He frowned, drawing away from her and stepping to the closet himself. She frowned too.

"Charlie…" She started, crossing her arms.

"I know, I know." He pulled out a suit coat and tie, placing them on the bed. "I promise when I come home, we can go for a late night dinner. On me." A twinkle showed in his eye. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Here I thought I was married to a professional." She smirked, exiting the room. The Georgia sun sparkled outside, bringing with it happy people who bounced up and down the streets. The phone rang from its place on the kitchen counter and she picked it up.

"Hello!" She beamed, knowing all too well that her brother was on the other end.

"Hey, I have to cancel lunch. My boss needs me to work through. Tomorrow?" He sighed into the phone. She frowned.

"It's okay. I'll catch you tomorrow." She hung up, turning to the fridge. Charlie stepped into the room, leaning on the counter and kissing her.

"Tonight." He reminded her and disappeared out the front door. She sighed, leaning back and staring out the window to the bustling street.

She felt old the second she saw children pass by her house. At 29, she had been married five years. She loved Charlie- really. But something was missing. They got along perfectly, never fought or so much as shared an angry word. It was the perfect relationship.

* * *

She was cooking herself lunch when it happened. Evangeline closed the oven when a scream pierced the air, the sound floating in through her open window. She ran to it and saw absolute carnage erupt on the streets, panic filling her. A man was laying in the street, another man bent over him… gnawing on his leg. There were several others, the same actions spread as far as she could see. She was consumed in fear and ran to the bedroom, stuffing a few outfits and her medical kit into the suitcase under her bed, and as a second thought, grabbed food and the gun that Charlie had forced her to keep in her nightstand. She didn't know what was going to happen, but it wasn't good. She needed out.

She rushed to Charlie's work and ran inside, but stopped short. She saw people being chewed on and felt sick to her stomach. Charlie was one of them. In that moment, as she shot a man who attacked her and ran for her car, she did not think of Charlie, mutilated and hunched over on the desk.

Daryl's face came to her mind.

_To be continued..._


End file.
